THE CHARMED
by adamzb
Summary: Seasons 1 and 2 of the Charmed- a story about the second generation of the Charmed Ones, Prue's children. Watch as these three must endure saving their parents, beating the Source, and managing to still be teens. Very fun story with good reviews:-D
1. SOMETHING WICCAN IS GOING ON

Disclaimer: Although the Charmed Ones in this are not Prue, Phoebe, Piper, or Paige.. They all appear in the story. However they are not my characters but Piper is my wife lol jp. This is my first fan fiction ever so if you like, that's cool and if you don't, give me some suggestions . In this story, Prue was resurrected at a time you'll find out later.(  
  
THE CHARMED  
  
Chapter One: "SOMETHING WICCAN IS GOING ON"  
  
"Arielle, I really need to go to the bathroom. Can you hurry up?" Adam yelled through the door. "HOLD YOUR HORSES. I NEED TO FINISH STRAIGHTENING MY HAIR!" Arielle called back. "Arielle, you're not the only one who needs the bathroom," Rachel said banging on the door. "Quiet down now kids!", Mrs. Halliwell said.  
  
The commotion going on was normal for this house of 10. It was a typical night in San Francisco at the Halliwell Manor. Things were about to change.  
  
Through the shouting of who would use a bathroom, Mrs. Halliwell, whose name was Prue, heard a loud crash in the attic. Her face was worrisome. Her and her sisters, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige agreed to not tell their children that they had powers until their freshman year of high school began. She did not want them knowing any earlier. Piper was sitting with her husband, Leo and baby Wyatt, at the time of the loud noise. Phoebe and Paige, both still single, got up and ran upstairs to join Prue and Piper. Prue's husband and fellow witch, Warren, had died years ago. Prue's children, who were all at the age of 14, stood up to follow them when Piper yelled at them to stay back. The Power of Three had became the Power Of Four every since Prue was resurrected. She bound her children's power until she would call upon them with a spell. This seemed like the perfect time. She knew what was coming. The Source of All Evil, also now known as the TRYO, had become stronger. Zefyr, Aqua, and Strip were the names of the evil demons of the underworld. There had been rumor they would attack. It was earlier then Prue expected.  
  
Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Leo with Wyatt all gathered into the attic. Before them was the TRYO. Piper went to freeze time, when Zefyr reflected it. Prue waved her hand in an attempt to telekinetically throw the TRYO but Zefyr blocked it to. Aqua stood forward and raised both her hands. Leo went to orb out with the group but the power coming from Aqua was to strong. They were all paralyzed in the legs. Five seconds later the paralyzed frenzy was over. They were no longer in the attic. Prue whispered the words "Spirit away, I set them free, let the powers be born, the new Power of Three." With that, the new Powers of Three were set free to the Manor. The old Charmed ones were enslaved in the Underworld. Their lives were on a hold as they were trapped in an amulet known as the Trilliance. The only people who could save them now, was the new Charmed ones.  
  
Adam heard the screaming and ran to the attic. His family was gone. But a book laid upon a podium. Adam went to the podium and read the cover. "The Book of Shadows". He flipped through the pages, dumbfounded as he read about Melinda Warren and the Charmed Ones. The world of magic was ready to be set forth. The book slammed down against the podium and opened itself to a page that read The Trilliance. Adam read that the Trilliance was an amulet used to enslave the Charmed ones. The only way it could be released was it was opened with good magic. Adam ran downstairs to his sisters and gave them the news. They didn't believe. No one could.  
  
"Us three? Witches?" Arielle questioned. "This is just crazy" she said as she laid her hands upon her mother's picture. Suddenly, a rush of emotion went through her body. She saw her family getting enslaved in the amulet, while her mother read off the spell to release the Charmed ones power. "Uhhh Adam, what did you say the basic powers of the 2nd generation of Charmed ones would be?"  
  
"One would be able have premonitions about the past, present, future, one would be able to freeze time, and one would be able to telekinetically move objects"  
  
"Okay, well I have the premonitions. I just saw mom and the gang get enslaved." Arielle answered.  
  
"Oh gosh, this cant be good" Adam said worryingly.  
  
"What do you mean? We have this house to ourselves this is great!" Rachel said.  
  
"Reality Check! What about bills??" Adam said.  
  
Just then, Arielle had another premonition when she touched the bill on the table. Emotion swept through as she saw a safe in the manor. There is a safe in the manor. "It will take care of money."  
  
"Well now we got to figure out how to save our family." Adam said.  
  
"I'm still confused. How were they able to keep secrets from us this long. If they are the 1st generation Charmed ones, wouldn't there be demons after them and in the Manor" Rachel questioned.  
  
"Its magic. There are plenty of ways to hold secrets" Adam answered. "For now let's all get some sleep before."  
  
His sentence was cutoff when an unexpected visitor came out of nowhere. He snarled as he took out a long knife. He looked towards Rachel and threw it.. Rachel thrashed her hands into the air. All was frozen, including the knife and the demon.  
  
"Well I guess I'm the one who can stop time. I guess good witches don't freeze either considering you still are.UH" Rachel gasped at the end of the sentence. Her new frozen power didn't last long for a new witch. The knife sailed into her chest as she fell backwards.  
  
"RACHEL!" Adam cried out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Okay, Who Invited A Darklighter Into the...

THE CHARMED  
  
Chapter 2: "Okay, Who Invited A Darklighter Into the Manor?"  
  
Rachel lie on the ground, the knife still in her, as her siblings looked on with petrified expressions.  
  
"Um, Adam?" Arielle questioned.  
  
"Yes?" Adam said shakily.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW!" Arielle yelled back  
  
"I don't know!" Adam answered hopelessly.  
  
"Use your power! You're the telekinetic one!" Arielle called back.  
  
"But I don't know how!" Adam said.  
  
"Well I can't help you there. I don't have an attack power like you do. You're offense, I'm defense." Arielle answered.  
  
Adam stared and concentrated on the knife in Rachel's chest. With the squint of his eyes and a left turn motion of his head, the knife lifted out of her chest and flew towards Adam and Arielle. They ducked.  
  
"Jesus Christ Adam! Watch where you throw knives!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
The two rambled on but got distracted when they heard twinkling noises. Five shimmering blue lights appeared in their living room, and 5 bodies became visible. There was 3 men, 2 women, including 1 teenage girl.  
  
"Okay two questions! 1) Who are you? And 2) Why is my power so boring compared to yours?" Arielle stated.  
  
"Just answer question one and ignore her" Adam said hastily.  
  
"I am your whitelighter," one of the men said.  
  
"What do you mean YOU? Ignore him" said one of the women whitelighters. "I am YOUR whitelighter"  
  
The whitelighters got into a big argument over who was the new Charmed whitelighters. The cursed at each other and even pushed. The only one who stayed mature was the shy, teenage whitelighter.  
  
"Stop it. All of you!" Adam yelled. "Someone just explain what a whitelighter is"  
  
One woman stepped forward and replied "We are guardians of future whitelighters and witches. We also have healing powers. It seemed the Elders didn't assign you guys a whitelighter yet so we are all fighting over the job."  
  
"I'm YOUR WHITELIGHTER!" the loudest man said in a tantrum.  
  
"Not with that attitude your not!" Arielle yelled back.  
  
The fighting broke out once more between the whitelighters. The teenage girl was still silent.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The whitelighters turned to him as he spoke "WILL ONE OF YOU JUST SAVE MY SISTER!"  
  
The teenage girl stepped forward and laid her hand over Rachel's wound. Yellow light streamed from her hand onto the wound. The wound quickly healed and Rachel regained consciousness!  
  
"Ugh what happe..WOAH" Rachel said alarmingly as she broke the middle of her sentence.  
  
"No time to explain now. Go to the Book of Shadows and read about whitelighters." Arielle said.  
  
Rachel did just so. As she did 5 dark shimmering lights appeared in the living room. There were 3 men and 2 women once again. They were all armed with crossbows. One of the mysterious men shot his arrow. With fast reaction, Rachel threw her hands up. All was frozen except for the Charmed ones. Their powers were growing stronger quickly, because no one had unfroze without warning.  
  
"Okay" Rachel said holding the Book of Shadows. "I'm guessing these are the darklighters. They are mentioned in here as the hunters of the whitelighters. They use powerful magic blasts and poisonous arrows to kill."  
  
"That exclaims things" said Adam rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well what do we do about this! There is too many of them." Rachel asked impatiently.  
  
"Well flip to the darklighter page. It should tell us how to get rid of them" Arielle suggested.  
  
"It doesn't say much. Whitelighters can kill the darklighters and we can create spells to vanquish them." Rachel said.  
  
"We can write our own spells?" Arielle questioned.  
  
"Guess so!" Rachel said.  
  
Time run out. Last time Rachel used her freezing power, it lasted for one minute. This time it lasted five minutes. Five minutes too short, because the arrow darted right into the loud whitelighter.  
  
"CRAP!" Adam yelled.  
  
All the whitelighters orbed out except for the teenage girl and the whitelighter with the poisonous arrow inside his chest. Adam turned to the darklighters and with a squint of his eyes, all the darklighters flew out from their footing and slammed into the walls. Rachel froze them again.  
  
"Okay, we got to act fast!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Rachel! I got an idea! Do you think you can unfreeze the whitelighter girl?" Adam asked.  
  
"Maybe." Rachel said unreassuringly. She pointed towards the whitelighter teenager and threw her hands forward. The girl unfroze. She looked at the darklighters, still frozen. An optic blue football like shaped power went through her arms and hit the darklighters. They all unfroze and screamed as Adam read the quick spell he wrote down.  
  
"You entered our Manor. Now please go. Darklighters in our house. May you exit as quick as a mouse!" "THAT WAS A DUMB SPELL!" Rachel yelled.  
  
The darklighters screamed in agony as they shrunk. They sprouted hair and tails. The fierce darklighters were now tiny mice. Adam squinted for the manor to open and telekinetically threw the mice out of the house.  
  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Adam said.  
  
"Well you told them to become mice." Rachel answered. "We'll just write that spell in the Book of Shadows as the spell of Micery?"  
  
The girl turned to them. "I'm Christina."  
  
Adam looked at Christina, "Well since you're the only one who can keep their mouth shut, why don't you be our whitelighter."  
  
"Works for me!" Christina said. The girl looked about their ages anyway, and it would be nice having another friend around.  
  
The injured whitelighter unfroze as Christina ran to tend to him. Arielle put her hand on his leg to comfort him when she got a premonition. She saw the whitelighter throw a knife at Rachel. It was the same guy that threw it at her yesterday.  
  
"Stay away from him!" Arielle said.  
  
It was too late. Christina healed the injured man. He stood up and shape shifted into the demon that attacked Rachel yesterday.  
  
"Thank you!" he said sinisterly. And with a blink of his eyes, he vanished.  
  
The group of four looked at each other. They were in for more than they expected.  
  
"Rachel." Adam said.  
  
Rachel cut him off, "Yes I know. Time to look in the Book of Shadows."  
  
Arielle held her hand over the open book and yelled "Shape shifter!"  
  
The book stopped on the page with the demon Dantalion.  
  
"That doesn't look a thing like him!" Rachel complained.  
  
Arielle turned the page.  
  
"BINGO!" Adam said with glee. "That's our demon."  
  
The page read: Coris: Shape shifting Demon  
His father, Dantalion, was killed by the Charmed Ones.  
He now stalks witches in revenge for his father's death  
Coris has the ability to shape shift and take on one power of the human he is shape shifting into.  
Vanquish not yet written.  
  
"Okay so we do we just have to summon him and vanquish?" Rachel asked Christina.  
  
"Maybe. The only thing I am worried about is if he transforms to a witch with the power of deflection."  
  
"Unless..What if we summoned him and Rachel froze him. Then we did the spell?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Could work" Adam said. "Is there a way we can find him?"  
  
"Yes there is." Rachel said. "I saw mom doing something one day and I don't think I realize what she was doing. Get out a map of San Francisco. It should be in the top draw next to the clock. Bring the jewel attached to the string with it."  
  
Adam opened the cabinet and brought the items over telekinetically. Arielle gave him a stern stare for using his power for such a dumb reason.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Adam asked.  
  
Rachel tangled the jewel over the map repeating ,"Find Coris."  
  
The jewel didn't work. Coris was not in the region.  
  
"Why don't we just try and summon him" Arielle asked.  
  
"Fine with me, but you better do the summoning." Adam answered quickly.  
  
Arielle got out a paper and pen and repeated her spell: "Traveling as fast as the speed of light. Help me summon my biggest fright. Shape shifting demon far and near. Bring the demon Coris here!"  
  
Coris appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground.  
  
"So you finally learned how to use some spells eh?" he said rudely.  
  
Adam quickly used his mind to throw Coris across the Manor living room. BANG! Coris got up, looking extremely mad. He gave a sinister laugh and shape shifted into an exact replica of Adam. He then blinked, a way demons transport themselves, next to Adam.  
  
Adam yelled, "Quick write a vanquish!"  
  
Coris, who now looked exactly like Adam, used telekinesis to throw Christina. However she was to quick for him and orbed. Coris turned to Adam and used Adam's power against him. Adam went flying through the room. He got up and used a counter attack. Coris and Adam were now into a huge brawl and no one could tell who was who.  
  
Rachel yelled, "Okay I made a vanquish!" She realized something was missing. "Crap I need a potion." She turned to the two Adam's and froze them.  
  
"Why did both Adams freeze?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Uhh..I think I may have performed a spell earlier why you two weren't looking to give us good luck. It backfired. I guess you cant do spells for your own personal reasons." Rachel replied.  
  
Arielle shrugged. "When did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I whispered it when the dark lighters showed up."  
  
"Okay, we do not have much time! Look up Dantalion's potion vanquish and make it for Coris!" Rachel yelled.  
  
Arielle and Rachel got right to the potion mixing different herbs, roots, and even some rabbit ears. The only thing left was blood from Coris.  
  
Rachel took a knife. "Which one do I prick?" she asked.  
  
"Prick both their blood. Adam deserves it anyway" Arielle chuckled.  
  
"We can't mix their blood" Rachel stated. She unfroze both of them and yelled "WAIT!"  
  
Both Adams turned to her.  
  
"Okay you two. Answer me this. Who is a bigger complainer, Arielle or me?" she said.  
  
One of the Adam's answered quickly, "Arielle!"  
  
Rachel turned to Arielle who was looking awfully pissed, "That's our Adam!" Rachel turned to Coris and froze him. She then took the knife and pricked his arm. The blood caught on the knife and she dipped it into a potion. She poured the potion into a mini bottle.  
  
"Ready for the spell Arielle?" Rachel asked.  
  
"But of course," Arielle said, now smiling. She read the spell: Demon Coris  
  
The pain you caused  
  
You now will know We vanquish you demon Be Gone, Go!  
  
Rachel threw the potion at Coris who unfroze. He screamed in agony. It was all over within 5 seconds. Coris was gone, now in a pile of ashes.  
  
The group looked at each other. Coris was gone. All was right. Right?  
  
"Guys this witch stuff may be harder than we thought. I mean with mom gone, we have to learn all this by ourselves." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah but we are too weak to go after the Trilliance. Even if we are supposed to bring the end of the next Source." Arielle informed.  
  
"Demons will have to keep coming then. "Rachel smiled.  
  
Just then, a chime sound was heard.  
  
"Ugh I got to go guys," Christina said, "I have a new claim that I have to help out. Don't worry, I'll be back to inform you of what will need to be done."  
  
With that, Christina orbed out of the Manor.  
  
"I want to orb!" Arielle said hastily.  
  
Adam just smiled. "Who knows. Maybe you will." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ IN ANOTHER WORLD:  
  
"Haha. So Coris failed? Looks like I will have to do everything for myself. The spell is almost ready. Soon it will be time to strip the Charmed Ones powers." The Evil Priestess looked at the potion that could change everything. The Charmed Ones would be in for another roller coaster ride!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. SHARING IS CARING BUT STEALING WORKS ALS...

THE CHARMED  
  
CHAPTER 3: "Sharing is Caring But Stealing Works Also!"  
  
"Rachel, do you think the TRYO already killed our parents?" Arielle asked. It was a beautiful morning. The summer had begun so our Charmed ones didn't have to worry about school or people knowing their parents were missing. They even found a spell to forge the bill signatures!  
  
"No I don't Arielle. We are the new Charmed Ones. I don't think the TRYO realized Mom said the spell to unbind our powers. When she said the spell, she was no longer the most powerful witch in the world. Plus I think the TRYO is using them as a pawn to kill us to stop the Halliwell generation" Rachel answered.  
  
"Well I'm sure he knows now!" Adam said, walking into the kitchen. Just then Christina orbed near the oven.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Christina said cheerfully. The Charmed Ones greeted their new friend.  
  
"We are having a bit of a problem. Witches and wizards around the world have been found stripped of their powers and murdered." Christina said.  
  
"Whose been doing it?" Adam said. "We just vanquished the shape shifting demon 3 days ago, do we ever get a break?"  
  
"Not until you kill the TRYO!" Christina answered.  
  
"I guess we will just look in the Book of Shadows for our demon." Adam replied. He was very annoyed. He was happy with his powers, but didn't want to fight demons.  
  
"Vioelle: Evil Priestess. Vioelle is one the three High Priestess sisters. Unlike her sisters who can turn others evil and can read minds, Vioelle strips the powers of other witches. Vanquish spell not known." Arielle read out loud.  
  
"Great. Once again the vanquish is unknown." Rachel said.  
  
"Wow look at the time. I'm going to go the supermarket. Christina do you think you can orb me?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sure I got to get going soon anyway" Christina replied.  
  
Christina orbed her and Adam to a nearby park close to the supermarket. From there, Christina orbed to her next claim. The park was fairly empty except for a few passing joggers. Adam was walking, swearing the demons that caused all of this mess in the first place when a beautiful lady stepped out in front him.  
  
"Hello Adam," Vioelle said.  
  
"Excuse me. Do I know you?" Adam replied. He was enchanted with the woman's beauty.  
  
"I heard you complaining you did not enjoy your powers. It must be so tough to not be able to be a normal kid." Vioelle replied.  
  
"I don't think you heard me the first time. WHo are you?" Adam said, his voice tone getting angrier.  
  
"Stress causes depression. Depression causes things we do not want to admit. I can help you." Vioelle said calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry VIOELLE. My mom always told me not to talk to High Priestesses" Adam yelled and shoved her out of his way.  
  
"That's funny. Your mom is a rat in cage right now isn't she?" Vioelle said hastily.  
  
Adam turned around and lifted his hand in an attempt to wave goodbye to the woman. Instead, Vioelle lifted off the ground and flew a good 15 yards. Adam's powers were growing. He no longer needed to squint his eyes anymore.  
  
"Well that makes things much easier. No more squinting." Adam smiled.  
  
As he turned to keep walking, Vioelle blinked right infront of him.  
  
"That wasn't nice." Vioelle said.  
  
She took out a dagger from her pocket and stabbed Adam. Adam fell to the wincing in pain. He held his wound but couldn't take the immense pain.  
  
"That will teach you not to mess with me," Vioelle said in a dark voice.  
  
She picked Adam up by the collar. "Drink this!" she yelled.  
  
"Never you dumb bi...' Adam said but got interrupted.  
  
"Uh Uh Uh, Watch your mouth. You wouldn't want to be daggered would you? I didn't think so. Drink this and I wont kill you" Vioelle said impatiently.  
  
Adam feared for his life. He knew if she killed him, the Power of Three would be eliminated. He drank the potion.  
  
"Very good. Now hold still." Vioelle said. she touched Adam's forehand. Adam felt weaker. He felt drained physically and emotionally. Vioelle's touch was stripping Adam of his powers.  
  
When everything was finished, Vioelle let Adam drop to the floor. She gave a sinister laugh and blinked away. A few seconds later, Christina orbed to Adam.  
  
"Oh my god what happened, I heard screaming," Christina said worried. She helped Adam stand up.  
  
"Vioelle...stripped...my...powers," Adam said, barely getting a word out.  
  
"O no your wound looks painful. Let me heal that up." Christina healed Adam's wound and continued talking. "This is terrible. You're the only person with an offensive power and I am not allowed to interfere with your battles."  
  
"Just orb me back to the Manor so I can talk to Arielle and Rachel and warn them."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the Manor, Adam explained his story of Vioelle to the girls. They were stunned and worried.  
  
"Well we could try and summon the bi..," Arielle said but Adam interrupted her.  
  
"Uh uh uh, watch your mouth," Adam interjected. he was very tired and worried he couldn't use his telekinesis. "You know, I really didn't realize how much I enjoyed moving things."  
  
"Well now you know how I feel. i don't have an active power yet," Arielle complained. As soon as the words left her mouth she grabbed onto Adam's shoulder and was overcome with emotion. She saw Rachel get her powers stripped next.  
  
"Uh Oh" Arielle said.  
  
"What now?" Rachel muttered.  
  
"WHAT NOW!? Rachel you're next. I saw Vioelle strip your powers." Arielle answered.  
  
"Just great!" Christina said.  
  
"Is there anything in the Book of Shadows about switching your power?" Adam asked.  
  
"Maybe, why?" Arielle said.  
  
"Well if Vioelle wants Rachel's power next, maybe we can switch your powers, so that some one still has an active power." Adam said.  
  
"So I would get premonitions and Arielle would freeze time?" Rachel clarified.  
  
"Precisely," Adam answered.  
  
"Let's look!" Arielle said.  
  
"I'll meet ya there," Christina said as she orbed to the attic.  
  
"I hate it when she does that," Rachel muttered.  
  
The group met in the attic and found the spell TO SWITCH POWERS. The spell was short but it could only be done between two good witches. Arielle and Rachel read it together: "We share our hopes, We share our dreams, We admire each other, For what it seems, We need to switch to protect the light, switch our powers, let it end at night."  
  
"Did it work?" Arielle asked.  
  
"I don't know," Rachel said. "Try freezing something."  
  
Adam pushed over a vase and Arielle reached out her hands yelling "NO!". The vase was frozen in thin air.  
  
"Looks like it worked," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah well we only have till 11:59 PM. We got to vanquish this bih," Arielle was interupted again as Rachel and Adam glanced back at her with menacing looks.  
  
"I know I know I Know. I'll watch my mouth," Arielle said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Aww what are we kidding! Now it is time to summon the bitch!" Adam yelled!  
  
Arielle and Rachel smiled back at him. Christina gave a grin too.  
  
"Demons beware, Demons cease, Come to us, Before you feast!" Rachel said the summoning spell.  
  
With the spell, Vioelle fell out of thin air and landed on the ground. She took out her dagger and dipped it in the potion. She then threw it at Rachel. The dagger dug into Rachel's leg. She collapsed screaming in pain. Vioelle walked over and Arielle charged towards her. Vioelle punched Arielle who landed on the ground unconscious. She walked over to Rachel and placed her hand on Rachel's forehead. The power of premonitions was stolen. Adam stood there, helpless.  
  
Vioelle nodded and walked over to Arielle in an attempt to strip her powers.  
  
Christina orbed back in the attic. She reached out for the knife and yelled "Dagger". The dagger orbed right to her. She launched the dagger as Vioelle went to block it from hitting her face. Instead, the dagger went throw her arm. Vioelle screamed in pain and blinked away.  
  
Christina healed both Arielle and Rachel.  
  
"That was too close you guys," she said.  
  
"If she gets all the Powers of Three, we are doomed," Arielle said with a lack of confidence.  
  
"We are too predictable. We got to find a new way of approaching these situations. Summoning has not helped us that much." Adam said.  
  
"Plus, the Elders are mad at me for helping. I am not supposed to attack your demons, I am only supposed to guide you." Christina acknowledged.  
  
"What if we don't summon her? What if we let her find us?" Adam questioned. "That way, we will be ready for her. Christina could orb her weapons away from her and Arielle could freeze her while we vanquished her."  
  
"Did you not just hear me? The Elders are mad already, I can't keep interfering" Christina said.  
  
"You may have no choice," Rachel said abruptly.  
  
"What is the plan then?" asked Arielle.  
  
"We have no other choice but to summon her, or we will not be ready for her," Adam implied.  
  
"Again? there is too big of a risk to do that!" Rachel stammered.  
  
"Then its a risk we have to take," Arielle said. "She knows if we let her find us, there would be a trap involved."  
  
"Okay well get some weaponry ready." Adam responded.  
  
Adam walked down the Manor steps into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet draw to get some knives ready. Just then, Vioelle blinked behind him. Still unaware anyone was in the kitchen with him, Adam kept looking for knives. Vioelle reached around his mouth to make sure no one could hear his screams. She stole a knife from the cabinet draw and stabbed him in the chest. Adam dropped but not before Vioelle used Adam's telekinesis to throw him across the room. Adam banged into dining room table and went unconscious.  
  
The group in the attic heard the commotion and ran downstairs. Christina orbed and got to to the kitchen first. She went over to Adam but Vioelle stopped her.  
  
"One more move and i will kill you, whitelighter rat!" she yelled. "And I know you wont orb out of here and leave your witch!"  
  
Rachel and Arielle reached the kitchen.  
  
"FOOLS! Now I will be able to get all of your powers. You ruined the world of good magic because you were foolish enough to run to your brother's help. And you have no more active powers!" Vioelle went on.  
  
Christina crept up behind her and smacked Vioelle across the face. "How dare you!"  
  
Christina tried to orb away but she couldn't. Little did she know, the Elders had temporarily clipped her wings for getting involved with the action. She was only supposed to guide them. When a whitelighters wings were clipped, their powers were disabled.  
  
"ARIELLE FREEZE HER!" Rachel yelled.  
  
With Adam unconscious and bleeding heavily and Christina's wings clipped, things did not look good. The Charmed Ones had to think fast.  
  
Arielle flailed her hands up and Vioelle froze. Even though Vioelle had stole good magic, she still had evil demon blood. Christina also stood frozen.  
  
"Okay we do not have much time. Did the book say anything about a potion?" Arielle asked.  
  
"No, it just said vanquish unknown." Rachel replied.  
  
"Well," Arielle turned to Rachel, " we may as well just kill her."  
  
Arielle walked over next to Vioelle and took the knife in her hand. As she went down to stab her, Vioelle unfroze. She grabbed Arielle's leg and pulled her to the ground. She forced the stripping potion into Arielle's mouth. "Your powers are mine!" she yelled forcefully.  
  
Christina yelled, "GIVE ME MY POWERS BACK YOU DARN ELDERS!" Just then, Christina heard the Elders calling. The twinkling sound proved her powers were back. She orbed to Arielle and kicked Vioelle across the face.  
  
"KNIFE!" she yelled. The knife orbed to Christina who reached back and stabbed Vioelle in the stomach.  
  
Rachel was already writing a vanquish. When she got a great idea.  
  
She ran to the Vioelle and placed her hand on Vioelle's forehead. She began to say the power switching spell. She prayed it would work. the spell could only be cast between good witches, but Vioelle had good magic in her. Rachel called out the spell: "We share our hopes, We share our dreams, We admire each other, For what it seems, We need to switch to protect the light, switch our powers, let it end at night."  
  
Vioelle and Rachel felt a surge of energy pass through one another. It was 2 hours from midnight. Rachel had to act fast. She tested to see if the spell worked by throwing Vioelle across the kitchen telekinetically. She concentrated on Vioelle and squinted her eyes. Vioelle flew backwards.  
  
Arielle read off the vanquish Rachel wrote: "Priestess Vioelle we vanquish you now, Cease your attacks, You'll never come back." The spell did not work. The power of three must all be together in order for the vanquish to work, and as it stood there was only a power of 2.  
  
Arielle froze Vioelle. "Okay this may get confusing," Rachel said as she walked over to Arielle. They held each others hands as they read off the power switching spell. "We share our hopes, We share our dreams, We admire each other, For what it seems, We need to switch to protect the light, switch our powers, let it end at night."  
  
Arielle now contained the power to telekinetically throw things and to have her premonitions. Rachel could freeze time.  
  
"Now what?" Rachel asked Arielle.  
  
They ran to the book of shadows. Time was running out for Adam as Christina tried to heal his wound.  
  
Rachel and Arielle reached the book of shadows.  
  
"Nothing," Arielle said. "We have to write our own spell."  
  
"It may work," agreed Rachel.  
  
They went back downstairs to Adam and said a spell as Arielle placed her hand on Adam, "I took your power, now you take it back, fix our powers, make everything right, before the end of night." Arielle felt energy move from her body into Adam.  
  
Christina's healing touch worked. Adam was back to good health.  
  
"Uhh What happened?" he said drearily.  
  
"No time to explain," Arielle said.  
  
They went back to Vioelle and Rachel unfroze her. They put their hands together and Rachel told them to repeat the vanquish after her:  
  
"Priestess Vioelle (Princess Vioelle) we vanquish you now (we vanquish you now), Cease your attacks (cease your attacks), You'll never come back (you'll never come back)."  
  
The Power of Three overcame Vioelle. She screamed in agony as her body began to disappear. She blew up in a puff of smoke.  
  
"THANK GOD that is all over," Adam said after Rachel informed him what happened.  
  
"We really owe it all to Christina. You misused your powers twice girlfriend, way to be rebellious!" Arielle said.  
  
"Thanks, but i got to go make good terms with them," Christina said rolling her eyes.  
  
The next day, the group of four discussed what the Elders decided to do to Christina. "They told me that I could help guide you and when you are in dire need, I can maybe do an attack or two but they told me to not break anymore rules. I think I'll stick to healing you." Christina told the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Haha. And thats okay with me!" Adam answered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
ON THE NEXT "THE CHARMED":  
  
-Find out what happens when the Charmed Ones get stuck in a video game!  
  
"Okay last time I checked there was no Mario World in San Francisco," Adam said. They were all confused. They were interrupted when a monster that looked like a friendly turtle charged towards them.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Is that a koopa?" Arielle said.  
  
Adam tried to telekinetically throw the koopa as he threw his arm up in a northeastern direction. It didn't work. "OUR POWERS DON'T WORK HERE!" Adam yelled nervously.  
  
"I DONT CARE. LETS JUST MAKE LIKE THE MARIO BROTHERS AND FIND A PIPE TUNNEL OUT THIS PLACE!" Rachel said as the group began to run. 


	4. VIDEO GAMES ARE BAD FOR YOUR BRAIN Part1

Thanks to my friend Rachel, who co wrote some scenes  
  
Disclaimer: Super Mario World 3 has nothing to do with me. It is a game and none of things that happen in this episode happen the same way in the video game. Thank you! -adam  
  
THE CHARMED  
  
CHAPTER 4: "Video Games Are Bad for Your Brain Part 1"  
  
Rachel and Adam were sitting together on the couch flipping through the Book of Shadows to see what demons they would eventually have to face.  
  
"I can't wait to face the Demon of Deadly Destruction," Adam noted.  
  
"Why in the world would you want to face her?" Rachel questioned.  
  
"Cause she's hot!" Adam yelled.  
  
"When you two are done talking about your sexual demon fantasies, you can help me do the laundry!" Arielle came in saying.  
  
"I don't think so," Rachel said, "you haven't done the laundry in a week!"  
  
"That's because I was too busy cleaning your kitchen mess up!" Arielle yelled back.  
  
"Well, if someone bought paper plates at the supermarket we would not have that problem," Rachel argued.  
  
Just then Christina orbed into the living room. "Will you two stop fighting?" she said. "If you 3 want to live by yourselves, you got to stop this bickering! I can hear you all the way in Australia!"  
  
"About time someone got those two to shut up," Adam muttered.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rachel and Arielle said simultaneously.  
  
Christina rolled her eyes. "I have some more claims to help out. I will see you later. Maybe you three can have a family night to get you to get along." And with that, she orbed out.  
  
"You know maybe a family night would not be a bad idea," Adam said. "I'm doing nothing tonight anyway and I just rented a classic, Super Mario 3 for Nintendo."  
  
"OH I LOVE THAT GAME!" Rachel said joyfully. "Sure seems fine to me"  
  
"Whatever you say," Arielle said as she walked back upstairs.  
  
"That girl needs some Prozac," Adam stated.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Arielle yelled back.  
  
Adam and Rachel both laughed.  
  
That night the group got around the television to play Super Mario 3. Adam and Rachel were taking turns while Arielle sat on the couch with an upset expression on her face.  
  
"You know, if you're not going to play or talk to us, you may as well just leave," Adam said.  
  
"I think I will," Arielle muttered.  
  
Just as she got off the couch and turned around she screamed. In front of her was a man, probably in his 30's, holding what looked like a battery.  
  
"Haven't you read the Book of Shadows?" he said. "I'm the Demon Of Realism. I turn the fake into real."  
  
"Nope sorry. Never read you!" Adam answered. "But I have read the Demon of Deadly Destruction."  
  
"She's a babe," the Demon said.  
  
"Its the truth," Adam answered.  
  
Arielle and Rachel looked at each other confusingly.  
  
"Anyway what do you want from us Demon?" Adam said in a more stern voice.  
  
"hahaha," he chuckled. "I want you dead! And my name is Cynar."  
  
Cynar pointed the battery-like object at the television screen. A green laser fired into the screen. The screen now looked like waves of an ocean.  
  
Adam lifted his hand and tried to telekinetically throw Cynar. Cynar used his power of deflection and the Charmed Ones went flying....right into the television screen.  
  
"WOAH!"Arielle yelled. They all looked up. They were no longer in the Manor.  
  
"Where are we?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well by the look of it," Adam gulped, "I think we are in the video game."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Arielle replied rudely.  
  
"Well considering this looks exact like the third level in the first world of Mario 3. There are green pipes over there," Adam said as he pointed, "and there are plants that look just like the game and the television screen did go wobbly as that demon used my powers so I would not be surprised if that is where we are."  
  
"Okay last time I checked there was no Mario World in San Francisco," Rachel said. They were all confused. They were interrupted when a monster that looked like a friendly turtle charged towards them.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Is that a Koopa?" Rachel said.  
  
"I DONT CARE WHAT IT IS. LETS JUST MAKE LIKE THE MARIO BROTHERS AND FIND A PIPE TUNNEL OUT THIS PLACE!" Adam stammered.  
  
The group ran to the nearest green pipe. Everything around them looked exactly like the Mario World game. There was no other explanation. They jumped into the pipe, which was a straight downward fall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" they all yelled.  
  
They landed in a desert land.  
  
"Okay this is weird. We went from the country side to the Sahara," Rachel noted.  
  
Just then, two cartoon men walked into view.  
  
"Uhh Rachel," Adam said. He was cut off by Rachel.  
  
"Ya that's definitely them," Rachel answered.  
  
"WHO!?"Arielle asked.  
  
.  
  
"We're Mario and Luigi." the man in the red plumbing outfit, Mario, said. "What are you doing in our video game," the man in the green outfit, Luigi, said.  
  
"No clue. We're the Charmed Ones," Adam said.  
  
"The who?" Luigi replied.  
  
Arielle was staring at Yoshi, the little green dinosaur next to Luigi who gave her a mean stare.  
  
"Never mind that," Rachel said. "Do you know how we can get out here."  
  
"Well the only way people have gotten out of our game, has been to beat Bowser," Mario answered.  
  
"WHO!?"Arielle questioned.  
  
"The boss of the game," Rachel turned and told Arielle.  
  
"Wait. You mean people have been here before," Adam asked.  
  
"Yes. Witches have. But no one has come out alive except for one man named Cynar." Mario said.  
  
"Cynar?"Adam asked. "But he's our ...."  
  
"What? What is it Adam?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I read something in the Book of Shadows about good witches that have gone bad after terrifying experiences," Adam said.  
  
"Great, we're gonna either die or go mad," Arielle said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well Bowser has never faced the Charmed Ones!" Adam said.  
  
"Can you point us in the direction of where Bowser is?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Yes. You see that castle over there? That is where you will find him," Mario said.  
  
Mario pointed to a gigantic castle.  
  
"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to kill Bowser?" Adam asked Mario. "After all, you are the superhero!"  
  
"Hey kid. I only fight when you play me. Until then, I like to bake cakes!" Mario answered joyfully.  
  
"Ooookaaaay," Rachel said.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Yoshiwent on their ways to go do whatever they had to do.  
  
"Okay well that just a bit too strange," Arielle said.  
  
They walked towards the castle direction, hoping this would all be over soon.  
  
"This is crazy. When I get out of here, I am going to kill that demon!" Arielle said, "Whether he was a good witch or not at one time, he is on my shi* list.!"  
  
The group was walking towards the castle when Rachel remembered something about the game.  
  
"If we are really inside the game and have to beat it then wouldn't it just be like playing the game?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah sure I guess so but that means we have to beat all the levels in all of the boards and then beat the castle." Adam said  
  
"Oh this should be a boat load of fun," cried Arielle  
  
"No guys I have an idea, Rachel said, "in the game if you get the too whistles you can skip levels, so were going to have to find a way to get them. And if I remember correctly the first one is in this next level."  
  
AS they slowly walked towards the next level, Arielle realized something.  
  
"Guys we might have a problem," we only have 4 lives to get this right." Said Arielle  
  
Well that's great," laughed Adam  
  
Just then they were all pulled into the next level.  
  
"Watch out!" cried Adam  
  
"I got him," said Rachel said as she tried to froze Boomerang, a green turtle with a deadly boomerang. Why isn't he frozen," Rachel said shaking  
  
"O shit our powers must not work in here" okay plan B run!" Arielle screamed.  
  
Rachel stood there not knowing what to do. She turned and saw high sunflower stalks when an idea popped into her head. She remembered in the video game, that certain flowers had the magic to release fire.  
  
"FIRE FLOWERS!" she called.  
  
She ran to a flower and pulled it out from the ground. She pointed it at the Boomerang turtle and yelled "FIRE!".Fire streamed from the petals and he was burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Aww poor turtle," Arielle said as she got to her feet. "Too bad it is psycho"  
  
"We all better make sure we have a fire flower on us!" Adam mentioned.  
  
"Okay lets get this over with and hurry to the whistle." Adam suggested.  
  
"There it's up there," Arielle shrieked  
  
They ran to get the whistle, Arielle got to it first grabbed it and ran to the end of the level.  
  
"Wow I'm glad that's over, Adam said, "but what do we do next?  
  
"Blow the whistle retard," said Rachel, " I want to get this over with, the Patriots on tonight and well I've got a date w/ Heath Ledger and a bowl of popcorn.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Manor, Christina orbs in.  
  
" Guys, Where are you?" asked Christina," you might want to get down here" she called upstairs. Ugh well the Elders fear a new demon is out, the demon of Realism. He has the power to switch.."  
  
"You must be Christina the Charmed ones white lighter." the man said  
  
"Who are you?" asked Christina  
  
"Why haven't you "realized" it by now, I'm Cynar the Demon of Realism." said Cynar.  
  
"Where are the Charmed ones?" Asked Christina in a threatening voice.  
  
Cynar slowly turns and points to the television, then lunges toward Christina, Christina orbed out just in time.  
  
Christina returns to the Elders to find out that the Charmed Ones are stuck in a video game.  
  
meanwhile..........  
  
Arielle blew the whistle. A soulful sound rang from it. All of a sudden a swirling wind formed a tornado and was heading straight towards the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Okay is this supposed to happen?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Everyone just stay still. That tornado will send us to a higher level to get out of here," Rachel replied.  
  
"And if it doesn't...?," Adam said.  
  
"Then we die," Rachel answered.  
  
"Greeaaat," Adam said. "We're gonna die."  
  
The tornado came and the group stood there in fear, not knowing what to do. The huge winds soon swept them up and sent them flying. They landed against the ground.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt!" Arielle said.  
  
They all stood up unaware of where they were. In front of them were 3 pipes. One said 4, one said 5, and one said 6.  
  
"I guess we choose a level," Adam said.  
  
"Well we need to get to 8, so we may as well choose 6," Rachel answered.  
  
The group hopped into the pipe that led to level 6 and were on their way.  
  
ON THE NEXT CHARMED:  
  
-The Charmed Ones are in a race against time to save a fallen sibling from dying  
  
-Find out how Prue was resurrected in this shocking PART 2 Episode of "VIDEO GAMES ARE BAD FOR YOUR BRAIN!"  
  
"ARIELLE!," Rachel cried,  
  
Arielle laid lifeless on the ground.....  
  
"Rachel we got to finish the game quickly so Christina can heal her," Adam said.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT HEAL HER!" Adam turned to Christina with a worried expression.  
  
The Charmed Ones were now defeated as Arielle laid motionless on the couch.  
  
"This can't be happening. Arielle can't be dead," Rachel paced.  
  
"The only way to save her is to go back in time to find out how mom was resurrected," Adam said. 


	5. VIDEO GAMES ARE BAD FOR YOUR BRAIN Part2

THE CHARMED  
  
Chapter 5: "VIDEO GAMES ARE ABD FOR YOUR BRAIN Pt. 2"  
  
The Charmed Ones were now in level 6 to look for the next whistle to bring them to level 8.  
  
"This is getting annoying. We can't use our powers and now I feel completely defenseless," Adam said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Rachel agreed.  
  
Out of the bushes came a koopa.  
  
"Great another Koopa," Arielle said.  
  
"Isn't this the 12th koopa we faced?" Adam asked.  
  
"Nope." Rachel argued. "It is the 13th."  
  
"Well who wants to kill this one?" Adam asked.  
  
"I will," Arielle sighed.  
  
She stepped in front of the koopa and burnt it with her fireflower.  
  
The ongoing routine of picking fireflowers and killing koopas was getting boring. Finally they got to a small castle.  
  
"That is where the next whistle should be," Adam announced. They entered and found out that their adventures were just beginning.  
  
They entered the castle, illuminated by lit candlesticks when a skeleton in the shape of a turtle came out and attack. The fireflowers weren't working,  
  
"Well this cant be good," Adam said fearfully.  
  
The skeleton was holding a jagged knife.  
  
"Okay this is a skeleton it cant be that hard to kill," Rachel said as the skeleton approached.  
  
She charged it and kicked it but it blocked her.  
  
"Oh shit," she cried out.  
  
The skeleton took its knife and cut her face. Rachel fell back holding her cheek in pain.  
  
Adam ran behind the skeleton as Arielle came up to it from the front. The skeleton went to stab at Arielle, but Adam roundhouse kicked the skeleton's head off. The skeleton bones fell and disappeared.  
  
"Geez. These enemies are harder than you'd think," Rachel said still holding her cheek.  
  
They ran to the door at the end of the room and entered. The room they were in was small, probably about 7 feet by 8 feet. Adam looked up and saw the key floating in mid air, 15 feet above him.  
  
"JUST GREAT!" Adam said.  
  
"Why don't we just climb on each other?" Arielle asked.  
  
Adam laughed. "We could try!"  
  
Arielle stood on Rachel's shoulders who stood on Adam's shoulders. Arielle jumped and grabbed the whistle, but the tower of siblings fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay remind us never to do that again," Rachel said.  
  
Rachel blew the whistle.  
  
"Greaaat. Another tornado," Adam said.  
  
The gust of wind swirled around them and soon they were in front of two pipes. One was labeled 7 and the other was labeled 8.  
  
The group chose 8. When they reached level 8, the huge castle they saw astounded them. It was Bowser's Castle, their ticket out of the Mario World.  
  
They entered the castle. It looked more like a huge cathedral.  
  
"Right now we got to find Bowser," Adam said.  
  
"And somehow kill him," Rachel added.  
  
The group had already supplied themselves with plenty of fireflowers. They spent the next 25 minutes jumping over lava gaps and searching the castle. Out of nowhere came two skeletal turtles.  
  
"Wonderful! I hate these things," Adam said. Since the fire flowers were useless on them, Arielle and Adam both kicked the turtles in the spine to break their bones.  
  
"There has to be a catch somewhere," Rachel said. "We can see the main entrance door to Bowser's room, yet it only took us 30 minutes to get here."  
  
Just then, the group heard a loud rumbling noise.  
  
"Okay, what's that?" Adam said nervously.  
  
Rachel looked up, shaking her head. "Did anyone notice the roof was closing in?"  
  
Adam and Arielle also looked up. Stunned expressions took over their faces.  
  
"Well that's not cool!" Arielle yelled.  
  
"Now would be the time to run," Adam said.  
  
The Charmed Ones ran to the door that led to Bowser. Rachel made it through with no problems. Arielle had to duck. Adam leaped in like a tiger and just made it through the door as the room was crushed behind them.  
  
The room was pretty dark, the only thing lit were torches scattered across the new room they were in.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is," Arielle said.  
  
They crept in the room slowly when all of a sudden, out of nowhere; they heard a loud stomping sound.  
  
The ground started to shake. They turned around and to their amazement, Bowser; the video game boss they always played against was now a real problem.  
  
"Welcome to your final game of your lifetime," Bowser said. Bowser was a large mix between a dragon and a turtle. He had a huge shell filled with deadly, sharp horns.  
  
"Bring it on," Adam said back smirking.  
  
The Charmed Ones each surrounded Bowser quickly and aimed the fireflowers on him. Bowser yelled as the burning sensation overcame him. He hid himself in his shell to protect the fire blast.  
  
"Can't handle it eh Bowser?" Arielle said.  
  
Bowser started spinning in his shell violently.  
  
"Watch out for his shell!" Rachel yelled.  
  
Bowser's shell flew towards Arielle and she went flying across the room. Bowser got out of his shell and violently stabbed Arielle with his sharp claws.  
  
"ARIELLE!" Rachel cried out.  
  
Arielle lay lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Rachel we got to finish the game quickly so Christina can heal her," Adam said.  
  
Him and Rachel cornered Bowser and fire streamed from the flowers. Instead of using one each, they both began to use more flowers at one time. Now, 8 fireflowers were streaming hot fire at Bowser.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Bowser yelled.  
  
Adam and Rachel looked around. The castle lair they were in was looking more like their Manor living room. Within 10 seconds, they were out of the video game.  
  
"Are we back?" Adam said.  
  
"I think so," Rachel said.  
  
"WELCOME BACK!" the Demon of Realism said sinisterly.  
  
"Oh you again?" Adam said.  
  
"Oh yes, and it seems your sister wont be waking up anything soon." Cynar said.  
  
Adam looked at Arielle who still lay motionless on the ground. He turned to Cynar and flicked his hand as Cynar was tossed telekinetically against the coffee table.  
  
"CHRISTIN....." Rachel tried to yell for her whitelighter but was cut off when Cynar blinked to her. He had his arm around her neck and in the other hand was a knife. He held it against her throat.  
  
"One wrong move and the girl gets slashed," Cynar said to Adam.  
  
"Then I guess I'll be making the right move," Adam yelled back. He telekinetically took the knife from Cynar and now the tables were turned. Adam, holding the knife by magic and not by his hands, threw his right hand up and the knife went straight into Cynar's head. Cynar dropped Rachel and screamed a treacherous scream. He blinked away.  
  
Adam yelled for Christina.  
  
"Hey are you three okay?" Christina asked.  
  
"Us two are, Arielle is hurt," Rachel said.  
  
Christina turned to Arielle's lifeless body. "Oh my," she said.  
  
"She can't be dead." Adam said nervously.  
  
Christina held her hands over Arielle and yellow light streamed into her body. "She has multiple stab wounds. It will be hard to revive her," she said slowly.  
  
"I...can't....heal...her," Christina looked towards Adam and Rachel with sympathy.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HEAL HER!"? Adam turned to Christina with a worried expression.  
  
"She's been too weak for too long. She has too many stab wounds to heal and she got hit pretty hard," Rachel turned to Adam with a scared look.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Christina turned to them.  
  
The Charmed Ones were now defeated as Arielle lay motionless on the couch.  
  
"This can't be happening. Arielle can't be dead," Rachel paced.  
  
"There has to be a way to save her" Adam said.  
  
Adam, Rachel, and Christina made their way to the attic to see if anything was in the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Here is a spell to summon a spirit," Adam said. "Maybe we can speak to Arielle?"  
  
"Try it," Rachel said.  
  
Adam read the spell, "Spirit we love, who's gone to another plane, come to us now, so we may remain sane."  
  
A woman appeared in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Adam said.  
  
"ADAM!!! RACHEL!!! IT IS SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU" the cheerful woman said.  
  
Adam and Rachel looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm Grams!" she said.  
  
Adam and Rachel still looked confused.  
  
"I'm you great grandmother," she said.  
  
"Ohhh! The Grams mom always talked about," Rachel said.  
  
"YES! You two are so beautiful and handsome," she raved on and on.  
  
"Okay Grams I hate to cut the reunion short but our sister is dead and.." Adam was cutoff by Grams.  
  
"Yes Yes I know. I see everything that goes on around here," she said.  
  
"Great well how do we save her?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well in most circumstances, you would not save her," she said.  
  
"But........" Adam continued.  
  
"But when your mother died, there was another one to complete the Charmed Ones. The only other one who can do that here...well there is no one," she said.  
  
"Wait our mother was dead?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh. I am so silly. Of course you don't know. Your mother died. Then Piper and Phoebe found Paige. Later on in the years, your mother was resurrected," she said.  
  
"Well how do we resurrect Arielle," Rachel said impatiently. There was so much information to digest at one time.  
  
"That you will have to solve on your own," Grams replied.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah like usual," Adam said. He blew out the castles in rage and Grams disappeared.  
  
"You could have let her say goodbye," Rachel said.  
  
"Well I am not really in the mood to have a family reunion right now. We need to do something quick. The only way to save her is to go back in time to find out how mom was resurrected," Adam said.  
  
They found a spell in the Book of Shadows that read, "TO SAVE A FALLEN CHARM."  
  
"That must be it," Adam said.  
  
Rachel read off the spell, "Crisis has arisen, paranoia in sight, send us back to in time, before the ghostly night."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ ON THE NEXT CHARMED  
  
-PART 3 of VIDEO GAMES ARE BAD FOR YOUR BRAIN  
  
-FIND OUT HOW PRUE WAS RESURRECTED  
  
-A RACE AGAINST TIME TO SEE HOW ARIELLE WILL OR WONT BE SAVED.  
  
"No way! Not happening!" Rachel said. "It is way to risky!!!"  
  
"It is the only way to save her." Adam yelled back.  
  
"Well I don't feel like dying in the Underworld. There has to be another way!" Rachel argued. 


	6. VIDEO GAMES ARE BAD FOR YOUR BRAIN Part3

THE CHARMED  
  
Chapter 6: "VIDEO GAMES ARE BAD FOR YOUR BRAIN Pt.3"  
  
Adam and Rachel both opened their eyes wondering if the spell worked. They were in the living room, but Arielle and Christina were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where are we?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well this looks like the living room but," Rachel was cutoff by the sound of Piper.  
  
"AHH" she screamed at the sight of the two strangers. "Demons!"  
  
"Us? We aren't demons," Adam said.  
  
Prue and Phoebe came running downstairs.  
  
Adam turned to Rachel and said quietly, "We shouldn't let Mom know we are her children or she could effect our futures. Don't say a thing to her."  
  
"Who are you two and how did you get inside my house?" Prue asked.  
  
"We are witches from the future," Adam answered.  
  
"And we need your help," Rachel added.  
  
"How so?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well our sister, Arielle, is dead. And we need to find a way to resurrect her," Adam said.  
  
Paige orbed in. "Gosh what is going on here."  
  
"We can't help you," Piper said. "We only did it once under an emergency. You can't fight Death."  
  
"But you did," Adam fired back.  
  
"Yes but we had to in order to fight Malen," Paige said.  
  
"Prove you're witches. Show us some powers," Phoebe said.  
  
"We can't," Adam answered. He knew if he showed he had telekinesis, things would seem a bit odd.  
  
"Then leave our house," Prue said.  
  
"Sorry, we can't. Who is Malen?" Rachel butted in.  
  
"Wow you do have an attitude. How old are you? 13,14?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Practically 15, now can you please just help us?" Rachel said.  
  
"Malen WAS the strongest Source of All Evil ever created. The Power of Three could not vanquish him. He was too strong and Paige's powers haven't been with her as long as ours, so they didn't grow as strong as they needed to be. We resurrected, I mean saved, our sister in order to destroy him." Piper answered. Prue gave Piper at look that showed she didn't like the word "resurrected".  
  
"Try meeting the TRYO," Adam said.  
  
"TRYO?" Prue questioned.  
  
"The Source of our time. Think of Malen, except add 2 sisters," Rachel explained.  
  
"Impossible, the Source was supposed to end with Malen," Paige said.  
  
"Nothing is impossible with magic," Adam fired back.  
  
"Yeah well you haven't shown you can do magic so you will be leaving now!" Prue answered.  
  
"But we need you help!" Rachel said.  
  
"And we can't trust you yet!" Piper answered.  
  
"Well we aren't leaving," Adam said.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Prue swung the door open and telekinetically threw Adam and Rachel out.  
  
"Ouch. Now I know how those demons feel when you throw them around everywhere!" Rachel said rubbing her head as she stood up.  
  
"We need a new approach. We need to get one of them on our sides." Adam said.  
  
"That's it! Paige is half whitelighter. We should be able to summon her!" Rachel said.  
  
"What about Leo?" Adam asked.  
  
"Even better!" Rachel said smirking.  
  
"LEO! LEO! LEO!" they shouted.  
  
Leo orbed in front of them. "Who are YOU?" he asked.  
  
"We'll try to explain it as well as we can," Adam said.  
  
"We are future witches. Actually we are Prue's children. We need your sister's help, but she doesn't trust us yet. We tried to show her our powers but thought that could alter the future. Our sister, Arielle, is..dead. We need to resurrect her or we can't save the future you." Rachel said.  
  
"Not to mention we need our sister back," Adam added.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down," Leo said. "Prue had three children?"  
  
"Yes," Adam said, "Prue delivered the 2nd Generation Charmed Ones. The New Charmed Ones. One big CHARMED family."  
  
"Okay I get the hint. Why didn't you ask Prue in your past, I mean present lives?" Leo asked.  
  
"We would tell you, but then we would have to kill you. Something happens, nothing deadly, but something does happen. We can't ask any of you so we came back here to ask." Rachel explained.  
  
"All we need to do is ask Piper how she resurrected Prue so we can get out of here!" Adam said.  
  
"Show me your powers. One of you should be able to use telekinesis." Leo said.  
  
Adam turned to a wind chime and waved his hand. The chimes shook rapidly and rang loudly.  
  
"Okay I get the hint!" he yelled. "Let me orb to Piper, bring her here, and explain it all."  
  
Within 2 minutes, Piper and Leo orbed back.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Leo! I have to finish my chicken dish for dinner!" Piper said frustratingly. She turned to Adam and Rachel. "Oh not you again!"  
  
"Let us explain" Adam said. He told Piper everything he told Leo. He showed his telekinesis powers and Rachel froze a bird in mid air.  
  
"I would help you and all, but I am not sure the Angel of Death would be easy on you like he was with us. Last time the whole world was in immediate danger. This time it is indirect danger." Piper said.  
  
"We have to try it out though Aunt Piper. You know how you felt when you lost Prue", Adam told her.  
  
Piper stood there. She sighed and said, "Fine, but there are no guarantees it will work. First, you need to go to the Angel of Death. Persuade him why your soul should be saved. He will agree or disagree, and trust me he is hard to persuade. Then you have to go to the Underworld and find the Pool of Souls. Grab your soul and escape!"  
  
"No way! Not happening!" Rachel said. "It is way to risky!!!"  
  
"It is the only way to save her." Adam yelled back.  
  
"Well I don't feel like dying in the Underworld. There has to be another way!" Rachel argued.  
  
"Well you will already be dead. The only way to speak to the Angel of Death is if you're dead. But you won't be a lost soul like the ones are in the Pool of Souls. It takes 24 hours for you to become a ghost. So you will have 24 hours to find Arielle's lost soul and your lost soul before you both become ghosts." Piper said.  
  
"Well that only gives us like 20 hours because Arielle has been dead for at least 5!" Adam said.  
  
"So which one of you is going to go. I can find a deadly poison that is not a painful death?" Piper asked.  
  
"I will. If anything happens to me, at least you will still have an active power," Rachel said to Adam.  
  
"What happens when we grab our souls?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well Arielle's soul will go to her body, but you will still be in the Underworld, alive. You'll have to use a spell to get yourself out of the Underworld without dying again." Piper said.  
  
"What is the spell?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We destroyed it. You will have to make one up when you're down there. Your powers will still work." Piper answered.  
  
"Let's go for it," Rachel said smirking.  
  
Leo orbed the four of them inside the Manor. Piper quietly got to the cupboard and found the poison.  
  
"Good luck," she said as she gave Rachel the poison. "If you don't mind Adam, I would like you to stay with Rachel while she dies. You two can stay in my room, but don't let any of the other sisters see you."  
  
"Sure...no problem," Adam said.  
  
They went into Piper's room.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Rachel said.  
  
"Good luck," Adam answered back. "And bring yourself back here!"  
  
"It's a sure thing," Rachel replied. She drank the potion and soon fell back on Piper's bed. She was dead.  
  
Rachel opened her eyes. A man in a black trench coat was standing in front of her. She looked around and saw Adam holding her hand, anxiously and saw her own body, lifeless. She knew she did not have much time and turned to the man.  
  
"You the Angel of Death," she asked.  
  
"Yes I am," he answered.  
  
"Okay well you can't take me to the Pool of Souls," she said eagerly.  
  
"It is only a 24 hour wait period till you become a peaceful ghost," he said cheerfully.  
  
"You know who I am right? I am a Charmed One. I got to save my sister, Arielle, who you took 5 hours ago. If I don't the world is over," she replied.  
  
"Yes I know who you are, but you can't cheat death," he answered.  
  
"But I have to!" she said. "If I do not save Arielle, the TRYO will destroy the world and you and I both know that is not meant to happen by magic!"  
  
"True. Listen, I do not have time for this. Your soul is going to the Pool of Souls. If you can give me any reason why I should not send you to the Pool of Souls, then I will let you go to the Underworld. But so far you haven't so...goodbye!" The Angel of Death said. He snapped his fingers and Rachel's soul was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam sat on the couch impatiently. He looked at the poison potion bottle, still half full.  
  
"Something tells me there is something wrong," he thought to himself. He picked up the potion and drank it.  
  
He too opened his eyes to the Angel of Death. "Where is my sister?" he yelled.  
  
"You mean sisters? They are both in the Pool of Souls. Gosh you Halliwells are quite stubborn." he answered.  
  
"Why did you send my sister there?" Adam yelled back.  
  
"She did not give me a good reason to go down there. As of now, there is no immediate threat to the world so that was the risk she took," he replied more sternly, "After all, you can't cheat death."  
  
"That is true," Adam said smirking. "But it wasn't my time yet. I committed suicide; therefore I wouldn't be cheating death. Rather, I'd be cheating emotions, the cause of suicide."  
  
The Angel of Death turned his head, "You are a lot like your Aunt Piper. That is the same thing she said to me when Prue died. Very well, I will let you try once. Only once! If you fail, there will be no one to save you." He snapped his fingers and Adam's soul vanished.  
  
Adam looked around. He wasn't in Piper's bedroom anymore. He stood in front of what looked like a never-ending pit. He heard ghostly moans and saw swirling figures of souls. The pit was fluorescent green, and very eerie.  
  
"Okay now how do I do this," he said as he checked his watch. He only had some odd 18 hours left. "Uhh Arielle, Rachel can you hear me?"  
  
A bunch of ghostly moans replied his call.  
  
"Well that doesn't help too much," he thought to himself. An idea came to him. He would ask a personal question and hope to hear the right moans. "This better work," he pondered.  
  
"Arielle! Rachel was the one who stole your blueberry cobbler!" he yelled.  
  
He heard one single moan. A soul started to rise from the pool. She looked like Arielle, except without color. It seemed the soul was having trouble rising from the pool.  
  
Adam waved his hand and Arielle's soul telekinetically rose from the Pool. Ghosts can't have magic performed on them, but souls can; he remembered Piper telling him.  
  
He said the spell Piper gave him to send a soul back to its owner. "ARIELLE, RETURN YOUR BODY, RELIEVE YOURSELF, OF THIS GHOSTLY WORLD."  
  
Arielle's soul vanished.  
  
"RACHEL! I MADE WELL DONE BURGERS FOR DINNER!" Adam cried out, knowing Rachel disliked well-done hamburgers. He heard the moan and Rachel's soul levitated on top of the Pool.  
  
"RACHEL, RETURN TO YOUR BODY, RELIEVE YOURSELF, OF THIS GHOSTLY WORLD."  
  
Rachel's spirit vanished.  
  
"Okay now how do I get myself out of here?" Adam spoke out loud. He walked away from the Pool and started towards a tunnel. A guardsman appeared with a long sword. He stabbed Adam, but the sword went through him.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot my own soul," Adam thought to himself as soon as he realized the sword was through his body. He used telekinesis and used the sword against its owner. The guardsman fell dead, with the blade through his chest. Adam ran back to the pool and found his own soul, tricking it to believe Beyonce was near. He looked at his hands and saw color, making sure to pinch to see if he was alive.  
  
"Ok now I really have to get out here," he told himself. He walked down the tunnel and bent down in the sand to write a spell out to get him back to Piper's room.  
  
"SEND ME OUT OF THIS UNDERWORLD, AND GET ME BACK TO REALITY, MY SOUL HAS BEEN FOUND, NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS SACRED WORLD." It didn't rhyme but it worked.  
  
Adam awoke.  
  
"YOUR BACK!" Rachel cried out, giving him a huge hug.  
  
Piper came in the room. "Oh thank goodness your okay."  
  
"Did it work?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I guess so, if your back," he answered.  
  
"How did you get the approval from the Angel of Death?" Piper asked.  
  
"I used a little bit of my own Halliwell magic," he replied winking. Piper knew what he meant.  
  
"Okay we got to get back to our real world. How do we do that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well you completed your task so you should go back anytime now," Piper answered. "Before you leave, give your Aunt Piper a hug," she said smiling.  
  
They had a group hug and within a few seconds, Adam and Rachel vanished.  
  
They were now back in the Manor.  
  
"YOUR BACK!" Christina came orbing in. "Did it work?"  
  
They turned to Arielle, who remained lifeless.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it didn't work," Rachel said.  
  
Arielle opened her eyes. "JUST KIDDING!"  
  
"YOU ASS!" Rachel said smiling.  
  
The Charmed Ones were all back and definitely alive.  
  
"Remind us never to die again," Arielle said smiling.  
  
"Sure thing. But right now, let's just eat!" Adam said.  
  
The group of four left the house to get a bite to eat. Things were back to normal...For now. ON THE NEXT "THE CHARMED" -the Charmed Ones get new powers, however one of their powers causes catastrophe in the house as Rachel turns into a demon. 


	7. WHEN GOOD WITCHES GO DEMON

*note: Adam's new power comes from the TV Show Charmed. I didn't create it so remember that!*  
  
THE CHARMED  
  
Chapter 7: "When Good Witches Go Demon"  
  
Arielle, Adam, Rachel, and Christina were sitting together in the living room, laughing at the week's past events.  
  
"Imagine that! A whole family killed in 2 hours, and revived. That has to be a world record," Arielle announced.  
  
"Let us not break that record again," Adam added.  
  
"Well, I hate to break up the excitement, but I am really starting to miss our parents. Sure this whole 'on our own' thing has been fun, but we really need to save them and kill the TRYO," Rachel butted in.  
  
"Well you should be able to fight the TRYO....within the next year," Christina said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?" Adam asked, surprised with Christina's statement..  
  
"Well you can rescue your parents within 2 weeks if you liked! However, your powers aren't strong enough for the TRYO," Christina added in.  
  
"Yeah she's right. I mean all we have is one offensive power, and two defensive powers," Arielle agreed.  
  
"Well then let us hope our next powers come soon!" Rachel said joyfully.  
  
Simultaneously, a demon shimmed in the Manor. He took a dagger and threw it Adam. Adam used telekinesis to reflect the knife, which landed in the wall.  
  
"Oh gosh. What are we going to do!" Rachel said holding out her palms. As she held out her palms, a ball of green electricity formed in her right hand. "Woah!" she said. She turned toward the demon and flung the electric ball at him. Electricity encircled the demon and he was flown back against the wall. "Nice new power," she said joyfully.  
  
The electric wore off and the demon was back on his feet. Arielle began to feel a terrible feeling her stomach. She opened up her fist to hold her stomach when she noticed a that her hand began to feel very warm.  
  
"What the hell is this?" she said out loud. It hit her. She put her palm to her mouth and blew on her palm to cool down her hand. Instead a cloud of orange, hot gas expelled at the demon. The demon screamed in agony, holding his burning eyes.  
  
"Finally an attack power!" Arielle said with jubilee.  
  
"Great. What the heck is my new power," Adam said holding out his hands with an aggravated expression. Just then, the demon blew up.  
  
"Uh, Christina?" Adam looked to her.  
  
"Gosh I have some explaining to do. Listen up! You all learned that your new powers come at odd times when you are first learning to control them. Instead of them coming out during anger, they came during a panic situation. Rachel, you hold the power of the electric sphere. It is a green, spherical ball of electric that sends electrical impulses through a demon's body. It is very painful and paralyzing for a few seconds. It is a great way to weaken a demon. Arielle, you hold the new power of the Mace Whisper. When you learn to control it, you summon it by rotating your fingers as if you were symbolizinng money. Then you blow hard on your palm it expels into a cloud of burning smoke. It damages the demon's sight, not to mention causes a painful burn on the face and sometimes body. Adam, your power is pretty lethal. By flashing your hands out in front of you, palms inward, you are able to basically blow a demon up! Your disintegrating the molecules of the demon/specie. It can kill the Minor Demons. Those are demons who have more than one type. For example, the demon that just showed up was a henchman. There are 1000 more henchmen! Therefore your power literally blew him up to his death. However upper level demons, like Coris, the shape shifting demon will not blow up. He comes from a distinct generation. You can blow up parts of his body, but you can't vanquish him with your power. To do that, you must put his ashes in a small bottle, with the potion, and bury it at a cemetery. In other words, only use it to vanquish minor demons and cause major damage to upper level demons. Sometimes it may not blow up the upper level demons, so it will just forcefully throw them back like telekinesis. Your power is particle manipulation," Christina explained.  
  
"Wow, that is a lot to remember," Arielle said.  
  
"Neat powers, but right now we can't control them," Adam said, " so we need to find a way to do that before we get excited."  
  
IN THE UNDERWORLD  
  
"Martel, I need you to cause the temper of one of the Charmed Ones to be terrible. If we turn the Charmed Ones against each other, one of them will become a demon, the one who does the most damage," Aqua of the TRYO told Martel, the Demon of Anger.  
  
"As you wish, your highness," Martel said bowing. He shimmed to San Francisco.  
  
BACK IN SAN FRANCISCO  
  
The Charmed Ones had just finished dinner.  
  
"So Adam gets to blow things up, Arielle burns eyes, and I electrocute. These powers are times better than our first ones!" Rachel said.  
  
"And that is why we have to be careful. These powers can seriously harm others, so I do not want any accidents. That is, no blown up sisters," Adam said.  
  
Just then, Martel shimmered into the Manor.  
  
"Oh gosh not another demon!" Rachel said.  
  
Martel flung a red ball and hit Rachel. Adam telekinetically threw Martel, and he banged his head against the side of a table. Martel got up looking dazed and Rachel looked very angry, This anger caused her new power to be summoned. Rachel turned to Martel, formed to electric sphere in her hand and threw it at him. Martel was being electrocuted. He stayed paralyzed, very weak, for quite some time. Adam flung his hands out, to try and perform his particle manipulation. It took him 5 times to get it work. On his 5th try, Martel blew up.  
  
"Damn I hate these Demons!" Rachel said furiously. "Let us just go to the damn Book of Shadows, and find out who the hell he was!"  
  
"Rachel, it's okay. The demon won't arise from his ashes right away, and if he does we will just blow him up again," Adam said to her.  
  
By then she was already stomping up the stairs to go to the Book Of Shadows. They found Martel as the Demon of Anger, "Martel can force the deepest of anger into his enemies, causing them to eventually become a demon. Martel is an upper level demon, and can only be vanquished by reflecting his own power against him."  
  
"Oh great! Rachel is going to become a demon!" Adam said out loud.  
  
"Just shut up I am fine," Rachel said.  
  
"Your obviously not," Arielle argued.  
  
"You know, you two are really getting on my nerves. I can do this witch thing without you. All you do Adam is act like you are better than me. And Arielle plays little miss ditz to the handsome demons!" Rachel began to yell.  
  
"That is because I just got my offensive power!" Arielle began to argue back.  
  
"Ladies, calm down!" Adam said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they said to him simultaneously.  
  
"Get out of my way," Rachel said trying to get out of the attic.  
  
Adam and Arielle would not let her through.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Rachel screamed. The electrical sphere glowed in her hand, and she flung it at Adam who went flying backwards and knocked his head into a bored. The electric was overtaking his body, and he was left unconscious. Rachel turned to Arielle and threw a sphere at her. The same results happened to Arielle. Rachel felt a tremendous amount of power.  
  
"Eh, not bad!" she smiled sinisterly. She blinked her eyes, a predominantly demonic power, and vanished to the Underworld to greet the TRYO. Somehow she knew exactly where she was going.  
  
The TRYO spoke to Rachel, telling her to kill her siblings.  
"With them out of the way, you can rule the Underworld with us," said Zefyr.  
  
Rachel blinked back to the Manor where Christina was just finishing healing Adam and Arielle.  
  
Back in the Underworld, the TRYO decided to change their plans.  
  
"It would be more resourceful to get all the Charmed ones on our demonic side to protect us," Aqua said.  
  
Back in the Manor..  
"Out of my way whitelighter," Rachel yelled.  
  
"Rachel this is not you! You're a good witch!" Christine pleaded  
  
Rachel froze her. "Gosh you are too talkative!" she said to Christina. "Now as for you two...how should I kill you? I could electrocute you a million times but that is too boring!"  
  
Adam stood up and telekinetically flew Rachel across the room. Rachel's hand glowed and a fire ball arose from it! "Ahh yes! A Demonic power!" she said. She threw the fireball towards Adam but not in time for Adam to reflect it. Arielle stood up and rubbed her fingers together. She felt the warmth within her hand and blew a mace whisper at Rachel who fell backwards in screaming agony. Her eyes were burning terribly, therefore she shimmered out of the Manor.  
  
"Damnit!," Adam yelled.  
  
"Ugh this is so frustrating," Arielle said. "What the heck are we supposed to do...and poor Christina!"  
  
Christina unfroze after being frozen for more than 30 minutes.  
  
"Welcome back!" Adam said.  
  
"I am guessing she left," Christina stated.  
  
"Mmmhm!" Arielle replied.  
  
"Well the bigger problem is that the Power of Three has no been split up. Rachel is half demon, and the Power of Three has become the Power of Two, which we all know isn't strong enough. We need her back," Christina said.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," Adam said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Just trying to help!" Christina answered back.  
  
"Okay now is now the time for you all to go angry on each other again," Arielle said. "My guess is we need to vanquish Martel and then the anger on Rachel will stop."  
  
"Good, and Adam's reflection telekinetic powers will probably do the trick, so we may as well scribe for Mar.." Christina said, but was cutoff by a flash of red light that hit Adam to the ground.  
  
Adam was hit by an anger ball of Martel's. He stood up and in rage and turned to Arielle.  
  
"You know Arielle, you make me sick and your powers are pathetic. Damn straight I will blow up Martel!" he said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Arielle said to him. "Why don't you just leave or blow up something to keep that temper down."  
  
"Arielle that wasn't the smartest thing to say," Christina turned to Arielle. She was about to orb them out of the Manor but not before Adam attacked.  
  
"I think I will blow up something up. He turned to Christina and used the particle manipulation attack. Christina blew up and her ashes layer on the ground.  
  
"OH NO CHRISTINA!" she cried out.  
  
Adam laughed and was about to blow up Arielle when the TRYO came in and told him to stop.  
  
"Just wait Adam. Your time will come when you need to blow Arielle up. The only way to beat the Charmed Ones is to either make them all demons, or destroy every one of their generation that is left! I would rather take my chances on having her as a Demon, then dead," Strip said.  
  
And with that, the TRYO and Adam shimmered away.  
  
Arielle stood there hopeless and confused. She had no clue what to do.  
  
It had been 30 minutes since Adam and Rachel had left. Christina was still in a pile of ashes as Arielle was reading the Book of Shadows. She was interrupted by a gentle voice. She turned around to see a girl about her age in the living room.  
  
"Who are you?" Arielle said ready to attack the stranger.  
  
"I am a whitelighter. Gabrielle's the name!" the girl said.  
  
"That's great, but I already have a whitelighter!" Arielle said.  
  
"Yes I believe she is over there in the pile of ashes," Gabrielle said wittingly. "You will need my help if you want your brother and sister back."  
  
"Go ahead I'm all ears!" Arielle said.  
  
"There are only 3 ways to go back in time. You can use the generations Cronus, the demon of time, you can travel by a time loop, or you can use the Gibraltar Staff. These 3 ways all involve the power of chrokenesis, going back in time. If you want to make everything right, you must find the Gibraltar Staff and hope for the best." Gabrielle said.  
  
"What do you mean hope for the best?" Arielle asked.  
  
"The Gibraltar Staff can only be used once. Ironically, no one has been able to lift the Gibraltar Staff. In order to use it, it must be lifted and then you say out loud the time you wish to go to. However, the Staff weighs 5 tons." Gabrielle smirked.  
  
"And how do you expect me to lift that!" Arielle said furiously.  
  
"Well the Staff will only let a special someone to be able to lift it as if it was 5 pounds. If anyone was good enough for the Staff, a Charmed one would do the trick!" Gabrielle answered.  
  
"And how do I get to the Staff?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Like this!" Gabrielle said. She grabbed Arielle's hand and they orbed out of the Manor.  
  
When they reappeared Arielle screamed for her life. The two were on the very edge of a mountain: the tallest mountain in the world!  
  
"Gabrielle!!!!" Arielle looked at her in rage.  
  
"Calm down. On most cases, I would not be able to help you on your journeys, however now is a good time. Now quick whining and lets go," she said.  
  
They walked toward a cave on top of the mountain and inside they found a staff. It was all black with no design what so ever.  
  
"Go ahead and try to pick it up," Gabrielle said.  
  
Arielle did so and soon she was holding the Staff in her hands.  
  
"Success!" Gabrielle said joyfully. "Now go ahead and erase time and save your family. You will be in the body of your past self but with the memory you have now!" With that, Gabrielle orbed away.  
  
Arielle held the Staff and yelled for 4 hours earlier. Within a few seconds, she was back in the Manor. Everyone was there and Adam was about to speak.  
  
"Adam a demon is about to come! Don't blow him up, but send his power back at him,! Arielle yelled.  
  
"And that is why we have to be careful. These powers can seriously harm others, so I do not want any accidents. That is, no blown up sisters," Adam said. He turned to Arielle and looked puzzled.  
  
Martel shimmered in and threw his anger ball at Rachel, but Adam was quick enough to move the ball out of Rachel's way and use his telekinesis to direct it towards the demon. Martel winced in pain and fell to the ground. His body blew up.  
  
"Oh my god Arielle, how did you know that?" Christina said.  
  
Arielle told the group the story.  
  
"That is a great story Arielle but there is no whitelighter named Gabrielle with the description you just gave me," Christina said.  
  
"Of course there is . GABRIELLE!" Arielle summoned.  
  
An older woman orbed in but she was not Arielle's Gabrielle. When asked, the older whitelighter agreed there was no Gabrielle by that name.  
  
"That's odd. Maybe you heard her name wrong," Rachel said.  
  
"I know I didnt!" Arielle said quickly.  
  
"Well it is not important. The good thing is that we are all okay. Now I'm starving let's eat." Adam said  
  
The group made their way to the kitchen. Arielle looked back one more time towards the living room.  
  
"I know you are out there somewhere," Arielle said under her breath.  
  
ON THE NEXT THE CHARMED: -The group panics as when Adam is spotted by his teacher using powers to hurt a student. The teacher winds up becoming a important asset to the Charmed group as a new demon posses the kid who Adam hurt. This demon would normally be easy to kill accept for the fact that he is just a shadow!  
  
Adam turned to the locker and flung it open with telekinesis. The locker slapped Cory in the face who fell down in pain. Everything laughed at him. When Adam turned around his teacher was staring back at him.  
  
"Come with me Adam, you have a lot of explaining to do," she said. 


	8. SAVED BY THE BELL

The Charmed  
  
Chapter 8: "Saved By The Bell"  
  
Adam and his school friend, Alex, were at Eastern High School on their way to English class.  
  
"Ugh I am so tired of all this homework," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Adam answered.  
  
"We need to study for our vocabulary test, would your mom mind bringing you over to study?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uhh," Adam paused, "she is away on vacation."  
  
"Oh okay, what about your dad?" Alex replied.  
  
"He's...with her," Adam said trying to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible.  
  
As they were walking, a sophomore bully named Cory stepped in their way.  
  
"Hey freak! Give me your lunch money now before I knock your skull in," he said.  
  
"Get over yourself," Adam replied ignoring him and nudging him out of the way.  
  
Cory grabbed the back of Adam's shirt and threw him into a locker.  
  
"Haha loser," Cory laughed and walked away.  
  
Adam, filled with anger, noticed the crowd of people who witnessed this. An idea came to him. He waved his hand and a locker slammed open and knocked Cory in the face, who fell down screaming in pain, holding his nose. The crowd that assembled began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Adam chuckled and got off the floor to find his World History teacher, Mrs. Hassall, staring back at him.  
  
"Adam, you're going to have to come with me. You have a lot of explaining to do," she said.  
  
Adam followed her into her classroom, nervous that she caught him using magic. They walked inside, as Mrs. Hassall turned to close the door to make sure no one over heard them.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" Adam said.  
  
"You do not have to be nervous. I know how you caused the locker to open. I saw you wave your hand," she answered.  
  
Adam was speechless.  
  
Mrs. Hassall turned to him and said, "Here watch this." She walked over to her briefcase and took out a brown satchel. She pulled out what looked like dust and threw it into the air. The dust turned into 2 doves.  
  
"Your a gypsy?" Adam said surprised.  
  
"That's it!" she said. "Now your turn"  
  
Adam did not know what to say. His teacher was a gypsy, a magical person who could tell fortunes, make illusions, and an expert in potions and remedies."  
  
"I'm a ......Charmed one," he blurted out.  
  
"Haha yeah right. Seriously, you expect me to believe that a Charmed Ones is a 15 year old?" she repeated.  
  
"CHRISTINA!" Adam yelled.  
  
Adam's whitelighter orbed in the classroom.  
  
"ADAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE IS A TEACHER HERE!" Christina yelled.  
  
"It is okay. She is one of us. Do me a favor and orb Arielle and Rachel here. We may have a breakthrough in this magical stuff interfering with our lives," he said.  
  
Christina orbed out, only to return with Arielle and Rachel.  
  
"Is this more like it? We are the Charmed Ones," he said.  
  
"Prove it," she said.  
  
Adam turned to Rachel and Arielle. They understood what was going on right away. Adam telekinetically waved a globe into the air. Rachel froze it before it could fall and Arielle expelled her fiery mace whisper into the air. Rachel unfroze the globe, threw an electric ball at it and Adam blew it up.  
  
"How is that?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Oh my god! The stories are true. You ARE the Charmed Ones!" she said with glee.  
  
"Yep. I am sure you know the story with our parents by now. And we may need someone to cover for us if demons break out while we are in school. Is that okay Mrs. Hassall," Rachel said.  
  
"Sure of course..ehh..please call me Michele, it is easier for all of us," she answered.  
  
"Does this mean your husband is a gypsy too?" Arielle asked.  
  
"My husband...has been enslaved, by the TRYO. He was an upper level gypsy and they are using him, brainwashing him, to do evil. I have not seen or heard from him since he left for the Underworld," she answered.  
  
"Oh...I'm real sorry. We'll do anything we can to bring him back," Adam replied. "For now, if you want, you can live with us. It would be easier if we had an adult figure living in the house."  
  
"I don't know. I'll definitely think about it though. It does get lonely living with two cats," she replied.  
  
Just then, the group heard commotion. They ran around the corner to the next hallway to see Cory in a fury with a thin freshman, your typical nerd. He was circling him like a vulture in a dessert.  
  
"WHERE ARE THE CHARMED ONES," he yelled.  
  
"I don't...know....what...your...talking...about," the kid wailed.  
  
Adam looked at Arielle, both thinking the same thing.  
  
Cory pick up the kid by the neck and threw him into a locker.  
  
"HEY!" Michele yelled.  
  
Cory looked up and noticed he was being watch. He then stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Guys, couldn't you have done something," Michele asked.  
  
"Yeah but that would have exposed our magic. Plus we have no clue what is going on. Cory is an ass, but he is not that furious," Rachel said.  
  
"Christina, orb us back to the Manor," Adam calmly demanded.  
  
The group of five orbed to the Manor with only 5 minutes of school left anyway.  
  
"Wow, nice house. I wouldn't mind living here!" Michele commented.  
  
"Thanks, our aunts are great decorators!" Arielle said cheerfully.  
  
They walked up to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Why are we up here?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Well, how else would Cory find out about us. I have a strong hunch that he is being possessed," Rachel answered.  
  
"Michele meet the Book of Shadows. Book of Shadows, this is Michele!" Adam introduced.  
  
"Hello Michele," Arielle said jokingly as if the Book of Shadows answered back.  
  
As they were flipping through the Book, Arielle's hand touched a page that made a premonition occur. She saw a Shadow figure jump into Cory, taking over his body,  
  
"What's wrong Arielle?" Michele asked.  
  
"Premonition. I saw a Shadowy figure jump into Cory," Arielle announced. She looked at the page she was touching and noticed that the demon on that page was the correct match. It was an all black figure, more closely related to a man's shadow. He had glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"And that would be him!" Arielle said. "Virus, the Demon of Shadows. Virus is a demonic Shadow creature that possess a human, enveloping himself around the host's brain. "  
  
"Well okay all we have to do is get Virus out of Cory and blow him up," Adam said.  
  
"He can only be destroyed while in the host," Arielle further read.  
  
"Just kidding," Adam said, looking more frustrated,  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We have to keep a look out on Cory to make sure he doesn't harm himself or other people. He is your Innocent now," Christina commented.  
  
"Grrreaat," Adam said. "Just what I need. An innocent with an attitude."  
  
As he was speaking five demons blinked into the attic. They had black leather suits on with different weapons of choice.  
  
"What the hell!" Arielle yelled.  
  
One demon had a crossbow, Another had a long sword, The female of the group had two sais. The biggest demon had an axe, and the last demon had an athemay, a smaller dagger.  
  
"Rison's Cube!" Michele blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?" Adam asked.  
  
"Rison's Cube. It is a crystal cube located in the Underworld. Once it is opened, swarms of assassins keep being created out of the cube, like a demon machine. The only way you can stop production is too..."  
  
She was cut short when one of the woman's sais struck into her chest.  
  
"MICHELE!" Arielle cried out. Christina ran to heal her as the demon with the crossbow shot an arrow at her. Adam guided the arrow away from her. Arielle turned to the Sai Demon and threw her mace whisper into her face. The Sai Demon backed away in pain, but quickly recovered. Arielle punched her in the face and that did the trick. The Sai Demon was unconscious. The axe demon was battling Rachel. She flew an electric ball into his stomach and he went flying. Rachel froze him in midair, to finish the job later and help against the others. Christina was done healing Michele who got up and used her gypsy magic to create a bomb and threw at the axe demon who blew up. Adam turned to the athemay demon.  
  
"ADAM TRY AND SUMMON THE ATHEMAY," yelled Christina.  
  
"Huh?" Adam questioned. "ATHEMA!"  
  
The athemay orbed into Adam's hand. He looked puzzled, but threw it at the Athemay Demon and the demon disappeared into death. The sword demon just missed Arielle, giving her a nasty cut. Arielle went to punch him, but he blocked it and threw her across the room. He turned to Rachel and went to strike her, but Rachel ducked.  
  
Arielle and Adam came from behind and the three of them were now surrounding the Sword Demon.  
  
"Who wants to do the honors of getting this one?" Arielle asked, smirking.  
  
The sword demon exploded.  
  
"I do," said Michele. She had used her gypsy bomb to blow him up.  
  
"You do come in handy!" Adam said.  
  
Adam turned to the sai and crossbow demons, and blew them up.  
  
"Damn we are good!" Rachel expressed.  
  
They walked out of the attic to go find Cory, when they gaped in horror at the sight they saw.  
  
"Oh my god," Rachel said.  
  
In the downstairs of the manor, about 60 demons with different weapons were ready to fight.  
  
"Rison's Cube?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Michele answered.  
  
Christina orbed them all out of the Manor to Michele's apartment.  
  
"Looks like we need a new plan!" Rachel commented.  
  
"Half of us half to go the Underworld and destroy the cube before , and the other half need to find out how to knock out Virus from Cory," Arielle thought.  
  
"Okay well how bout Adam and Michele will get to the Underworld and destroy the cube, since Michele's gypsy magic and Adam's power to blow things up will probably help a lot to break the cube, and Arielle and I both have defensive powers so we don't harm Cory yet still keep him under our control," Rachel said.  
  
"You know going to the Underworld is way risky. The Demons there have powers you have never even seen before!" Christina added.  
  
"Well Michele's powers are a bit more up to date and if we need help we'll leave right away," Adam rebutted.  
  
"We have no choice, Christina. All who vote Adam and Michele going to Underworld raise your hand," Rachel said.  
  
All of them, except Christina, raised their hands.  
  
"Thought so," Rachel concluded.  
  
Rachel and Arielle left to go hunt down Cory. Christina was about to orb Michele and Adam down to the Underworld.  
  
"Before we go, I have a quick question. How did you know I had that whitelighter only power to orb things to me?" Adam asked  
  
Christina opened her mouth to speak when, what seemed like another whitelighter, came into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Adam asked.  
  
"The name's Gabrielle," she said. She turned to Christina and placed her hand on Christina's head. Christina began to scream in agony and fell to the ground. Her body seemed to just orb away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" Adam yelled.  
  
Gabrielle laughed and began to say a spell: "Erase their minds, Erase their desires Make me their new whitelighter"  
  
Adam and Michele were frozen. Rachel and Arielle, who were on their way to Cory's house also stood still for a moment. Within a few seconds, they unfroze.  
  
"That's funny, I feel a little bit weird. Anyway, are you ready to orb us to the Underworld Gabrielle?" Adam asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Gabrielle said innocently, deliberately trying to get the answer she wanted from Adam.  
  
"Uhh cause your our Whitelighter? Listen, I know your worried, but we'll be fine." Adam said.  
  
Gabrielle nodded and orbed them down where the Demons live. Christina's identity was gone and is if they never met her. Gabrielle was the only whitelighter, in their minds, that they ever have.  
  
ON THE NEXT CHARMED: -Find out where Christina is -Adam and Michele must beat the RIsons; Cube  
  
Adam turned around and to his astonishment, saw 100 warriors from the Rison's Cube. "Michele..." Adam stuttered. "Looks like we are going to have to fight our way to the cube!" Michele said nervously.  
  
-Cory, infected with the Virus, makes it hard for Rachel and Arielle to help him "Cory wait!" Arielle yelled for him. Cory turned around and a fireball sprung from his hand. "Uh oh," Rachel said.  
  
-Gabrielle has assumed the identity of Christina and is playing two sides....Will the Charmed Ones get out of this big dilemma? Find out on the third to last episode of Season 1.  
  
-Find out why Adam has a power only a whitelighter would have 


	9. SAVED BY THE BELL Part 2

THE CHARMED  
  
Chapter 9: "Saved By The Bell Part 2"  
  
Christina looked up. She was in a strange world that that appeared more like a jungle.  
  
"When I get my hands on that bitch, she is history!" she said.  
  
MEANWHILE Adam and Michele landed in the Underworld. They went through a few tunnels and where about to enter a room before Adam stopped Michele.  
  
"Michele..." Adam stuttered.  
  
"Looks like we are going to have to fight our way to the cube!" Michele said nervously.  
  
Guarding the cube were about 50 soldiers.  
  
"On the count of 3 we barge in and blow them all up! 1...2...." Adam counted off,  
  
"THREE!" Michele finished.  
  
They jumped in the room and soon all the demons were running towards then to attack.  
  
Michele and Adam were getting hit hard, but the other Demons were getting blown up. Adam telekinetically threw 10 demons at a time. However the Risons's Cube kept producing more demons like a sperm bank!  
  
"This...is...awfully...exhausting," Michele said tired out.  
  
Pretty soon they were only 10 demons in the room. Adam went to Rison's Cube and blew it up. All the demons vanished.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Adam said out loud.  
  
"GABRIELLE!!!" he yelled.  
  
No one came,  
  
"Maybe she cannot here you," Michele suggested.  
  
"Ugh.....let me try this spell," Adam said. "Stuck in the Underworld, Down in the Sea, Take Me Back Out, Blessed Be." The two vanished and were back in the Manor.  
  
"GABRIELLE!" Adam yelled again.  
  
"Yes?" she orbed in asking.  
  
"How come you didn't orb us out of there?" he asked.  
  
"I can't hear you when your are down in there," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Adam replied.  
  
"Umm..." Gabrielle was trying to think of an excuse. "It slipped, I am real sorry," she lied.  
  
DOWN THE STREET "Cory wait!" Arielle yelled for him.  
  
After seeing Cory in the streets, wreaking havoc, Arielle and Rachel chased him into an ally.  
  
Cory turned around and a fireball sprung from his hand.  
  
"Uh oh," Rachel said.  
  
He threw it at the two, but Rachel froze it.  
  
"Ugh what do we do now?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Step out of the way," Rachel demanded, She then unfroze the fireball which went straight into the concrete wall.  
  
Arielle used her mace attack to blind him.  
  
"CORY CAN YOU HEAR US?" Arielle yelled.  
  
"HELP!" came from Cory's mouth.  
  
"No, you fool!" the Virus began talking again, drowning out Cory's plea.  
  
Cory once again threw a fireball at them, which hit a tree, putting it on fire. Rachel turned to Cory and threw and electric ball at his head.  
  
"HELP ME!" they heard Cory say again.  
  
Rachel threw it again.  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
"Rachel it seems to be working, They said Virus is wrapped around Cory's head right? So all we have to do is kill the demon by hitting Cory's head, this way it won't effect the real Cory afterwards," Arielle noticed.  
  
"Makes sense!" Rachel said. She took one more electrical ball and launched it at Cory. Cory fell to the ground and the spirit of Virus lifted from his head and exploded  
  
"Bingo," Arielle said.  
  
They went over to see if Cory was okay.  
  
"Hey Cory are you all right?" Rachel asked.  
  
Cory looked up and to Arielle and Rachel's surprise, he had glowing red eyes.  
  
He picked them up by the collar and electrical currents streamed from his body into theirs. He dropped them, both unconscious, and blinked away.  
  
Adam and Michele were out of the Underworld, and Gabrielle orbed them to where Arielle and Rachel were left unconscious.  
  
"What the hell," Adam said running over.  
  
Gabrielle was a bit hesitant.  
  
"HEEL THEM NOW!" Adam yelled.  
  
Gabrielle healed them. They both sat up looking very dazed.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two!?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, we vanquished Virus, but Cory is still evil'" Arielle stated.  
  
"How do you figure?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Well, his eyes glowed red and then he electrocuted us," Rachel stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh. Well that's odd," Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Ever think that Cory could be a demon?" Adam asked.  
  
"I doubt that," Arielle said as she put her hand on the cement where some of Cory's blood dropped from the fight. A premonition that struck, showing Cory and the Charmed Ones in another battle.  
  
"What's wrong Arielle?" Adam asked,  
  
Arielle looked up. "Premonition. I saw us fighting Cory again. Let's get to the Book of Shadows ASAP."  
  
Gabrielle took the group to an alley and they orbed to attic in the Manor.  
  
They opened the book and Rachel called out, "Cory!"  
  
The pages didn't move.  
  
"Um okay," Rachel said puzzled. She tried again saying "Good people turning to demons!" The pages turned to a page about the demon Colden, who turned good people to half demons.  
  
"No, that's not him," Arielle said.  
  
"Okay well if Virus infected Cory and he was still a demon afterwards, then maybe Cory was always a demon before hand," Adam suggested.  
  
"Okay, let's see. I'll try demon mood changes!" Rachel yelled out.  
  
"Why the hell would you use that?" Adam asked.  
  
The pages turned to a page that read "Demon Psychosis."  
  
"That's why," Rachel smiled  
  
Arielle read aloud, "Demon Psychosis: Many demons find the right of way. They do not want to do evil anymore. They go undercover and live as another ordinary human being. However, one exposed to evil, they have the tendency to snap and return to their demon forms."  
  
"So which demon is Cory?" Adam asked.  
  
Rachel called to the book, "Electrocution."  
  
It took them away to find the specific team till Arielle got a premonition on the page of Mrone,  
  
"That's our demon," Arielle said.  
  
"Mrone: Went Undercover after the Source killed both of his parents. Has the ability to electrocute till death. Vanquish unknown," Adam read aloud.  
  
"Great so now we got to find him and vanquish the poor man," Arielle said.  
  
"Why do we have to vanquish him?' Rachel asked. "After all he was trying to be good."  
  
"Because he is not good now. We cannot always save the world and right now Mrone is very dangerous," Adam answered.  
  
"Well how are we going to find him?" Michele asked.  
  
"Gabrielle wil orb me and I'll soak a little of his blood on a tissue and scribe for it," Arielle said.  
  
Gabrielle orbed Arielle and she took the blood sample. She scribed for it and he was at a nearby factor.  
  
"What is he doing there?" Adam asked.  
  
"Let's find out," Arielle said.  
  
Gabrielle orbed the group inside the factory. They used flashlights to get around, because it was after-hours.  
  
Just then, every overhang light turned on in the domino effect, Twenty yards ahead stood Mrone and a tall, thin man,  
  
"Foolish witches. How predictable is it to come after the bad guy in the dark factory," Mrone said.  
  
Michele stood frightened.  
  
"Hello Michele," the tall, thin man said.  
  
"Tim," Michele acknowledged.  
  
The Charmed Ones got the hint. The tall, thin man was Tim, Michele's demon- turned husband.  
  
"Hello my dear wife," Tim broke the silence.  
  
"I am no longer your wife," Michele answered.  
  
She reached for her left hand to pull of her wedding ring.  
  
"We can still be together," Tim spoke quickly. "Join me and you can live forever and happy."  
  
Michele looked down. "Fine," she said to him.  
  
"But Michele.." Rachel tried to intersect.  
  
It was too late. Michele stood next Tim and gave him a hug.  
  
She whispered into his ear, "Yeah in hell." She then pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Fine have it your way and die!" Tim said.  
  
Mrone gathered electricity in his hands and shot it towards Rachel but she froze it. Adam telekinetically threw it back at Mrone but he dodged it.  
  
Mrone shimmered away. He came up from behind and held Michele against her will, with a knife to her neck.  
  
"Knife!" Adam yelled.  
  
The knife orbed to Adam and Mrone was left in suspense. Arielle used her burning heat powers to blind Mrone. Adam leaped at him and stabbed him.  
  
Mrone fell to the ground, but not dead. Instead his spirit lifted from his body.  
  
"I'm not done yet," he said. The soul vanished.  
  
Tim snickered. He reached in his pocket to grab gypsy power that would create an explosion. He threw it towards The Charmed Ones who were then tosses to the opposite side of the factory.  
  
"Gabrielle," Arielle called out.  
  
She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Now you are mine Michele," Tim said.  
  
"Rot in hell!" Michelle yelled. She began to speak a gypsy spell.  
  
"Evil eye protect this will, kill the evil," she spoke over and over again.  
  
Tim got a painful look in his expression. His body began to be covered with flames.  
  
He called out for Michele.  
  
"Michele its me, Tim. I'm back," Tim gasped out his last words.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He is lying, You cannot break evil that is inside of him if it has not been touched," Rachel called out.  
  
Tim was gone, burnt to ashes.  
  
Michele stood with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," she said.  
  
"Where is Gabrielle?" Adam asked.  
  
"She probably got summoned," Arielle answered.  
  
They left the factory with Adam turning back one more time to look for Gabrielle. Something was wrong.  
  
The group was back at the Manor.  
  
"I still do not understand why Mrone did not die," Adam said.  
  
"Well, he was a demon of revenge. His only motive was to kill the Source and all who stood against it. In the process he hurt innocents and we protect them so he went after us. His spirit will not rest till the Source, or the TRYO, is killed," Rachel explained.  
  
"Yeah I guess that makes sense. So we never found out why I can orb things to me since Gabrielle is MIA," Adam commented.  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure she is fine," Arielle calmly said.  
  
"For now, I am going to sleep. I am beat," Rachel said.  
  
"That makes two of us!" Michele said.  
  
"Make that 3," Arielle chimed in.  
  
"Sorry again for your husband," Adam said.  
  
"It is okay, he was not my husband anymore. He was evil. His good half of him was gone," Michelle answered.  
  
The girls went up to bed. Adam stood in the kitchen.  
  
"Something is going on with you Gabrielle. And I will find out," he said to himself out loud.  
  
ON THE NEXT "THE CHARMED" The group begins to realize who Gabrielle really is after a premonition triggered by Arielle. Now they are in a race against time to save Christina and defeat a future evil. 


	10. BAD WHITELIGHTER, BAD

rTHE CHARMED Chapter 10: "Bad Whitelighter, Bad"  
  
(It is year 2009)  
  
"Are plans working well," the Source said.  
  
"Yes, your highness. Everything is going as planned. A little more work, and the Charmed Ones will be consumed by a Black Hole," Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Good, we do not have much time according to the Seer," the Source said.  
  
Gabrielle nodded and orbed back into 5 years before to the present Charmed Ones time.  
  
(back in 2004)  
  
MEANWHILE..The demon, Gorax, is planning on sending the Charmed Ones through a plane to the far land of Valhalla where they can be turned into warriors and abandon their powers. He shimmers in the kitchen of the Manor. Mrs. Hassall was on a needed vacation after watching her husband die, leaving all Charmed ones unprotected.  
  
"Demon! Demon! Demon!" yelled Arielle.  
  
"Where?" Adam came in with Rachel right behind.  
  
Gorax spoke a Latin spell. The Charmed Ones were banished to the land of Valhalla.  
  
(In the lair of Tonya-2004)  
  
"I'll never become the new Source now with the TRYO in power and the Charmed ones dominating," the evil priestess complained.  
  
Gabrielle orbed into the lair.  
  
"Who are you?" Tonya said surprised.  
  
"I am your partner in crime in the future. My name is Gabrielle, half demon and half whitelighter. In the very near future you become the new Source. The Charmed Ones were able to find a way to kill you when you sent me back time to kill them. Using your dark magic, you will make it so when I come back in the future, you will still be Source without the Charmed Ones. I sent their real whitelighter to Valhalla, where she is still captured," Gabrielle explained.  
  
"Then why are you here? Have you been successful?" Tonya asked.  
  
"Well, I was about to unleash the Tall Man, a demon vanquished by the original Charmed Ones accidentally. His body is a transporter, sending anyone who touches him to hell. I was able to conjure and resurrect him. However, Gorax has interfered by sending them to Valhalla," Gabrielle answered.  
  
"Well then all we have to do is kill Gorax so the TRYO does not make him a higher rank?" Tonya asked.  
  
"Precisely, but then we must do it before the Charmed Ones return," Gabrielle said.  
  
"How could they do that?" Tonya asked.  
  
"Easily, all they'd have to do is break my curse I put on them. They do not know Christina exists and I made sure one of them didn't a get a premonition about her. But now they are in Valhalla. Who knows what will happen," Gabrielle explained.  
  
"Then let us act fast," Tonya said.  
  
"Yes but it will be hard, Gorax is the Demon of Flight. He can move at the speed of light," Gabrielle said.  
  
The demon and her counterpart shimmered to find Gorax.  
  
(In Valhalla)  
  
"Okay where are we?" Adam asked.  
  
"Nooo clue," Arielle said. "It kinda looks like a tropical rainforest without the crazy animals."  
  
Just then, a group of what looked like Amazon women, jumped out in front of them. They encircled the Charmed Ones and did not look happy.  
  
"Okay this is weird," Rachel said.  
  
"Just a bit..umm Who are you?" Adam asked the women.  
  
One of the women touched Arielle, and she got a premonition. She saw a girl screaming for help. She was locked in a cage, raised high above the ground by other Amazon looking people, this time with men. She saw her getting destroyed.  
  
"Okay not only did the demon send us here, wherever we are, but we have an innocent to save as well. And she does look familiar," Arielle said.  
  
"Okay well let us not start much trouble as far as violence goes," Rachel said as she thrashed her arms forward freezing the women.  
  
They had no clue where they were going, but they knew destiny would take them in the right place. It sure did when Arielle's new power came in contact with her. She was leading the group when Adam asked, "How do you know where you are going."  
  
"I don't know. I can sort of feel her, kinda like I am sensing her," Arielle said.  
  
"Sensory? That is a whitelighter's power. That makes two of us with whitelighter powers." Rachel noted.  
  
Arielle lead them to a common grounds area. They hid behind the bush while a group of people gathered. Half were wearing maroon colored tribal clothing. The others wore brown. Two men stepped up to deliberate from both tribes.  
  
"It seems like there is two tribes in some sort of dispute," Arielle whispered.  
  
"Let the girl go," Mardok, the maroon colored captain said.  
  
"Never, she is our prisoner," said the other captain.  
  
"Jenning, you can not hold innocents here unless they are to be taken to the Hall of the Slain," said Mardok.  
  
"We still have our powers, and they can't harm us lets go in," Rachel said.  
  
The three stepped out into the clearing.  
  
"Strangers! Who are you," Mardok said.  
  
"We are the ...." Adam was about to say, but he got interrupted by the girl in the cage.  
  
"Charmed Ones," she smiled.  
  
The Charmed Ones looked puzzled but then it hit them.  
  
"CHRISTINA!" Arielle said.  
  
"The Charmed Ones! It is so nice to meet you!" Mardok said.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Rachel.  
  
"We are Valharos. This is the land of Valhalla, the hall of the slain and the valkyries. We are more civilized and do not control the slain people, we just inhabit this ever evolving land," Mardok said.  
  
"We keep things in order" said Jenning.  
  
"So why are you two arguing?" asked Arielle.  
  
"We feel they have broken the rules of the civilization by capturing this innocent" Mardok said.  
  
"She has been slain!" Jenning said.  
  
"Actually, no she is our whitelighter," Adam said.  
  
"Oh...my...I am so sorry!" Jenning replied. "We never wish to harm the Charmed Ones, protector of the innocents."  
  
"Yeah that is okay. In the mean time, please learn to get along. We have enough problems on Earth and between heaven and hell, just try and understand each other for the sake of mankind!" Arielle said.  
  
"Good I hate to break the lecture up but we got to get home and find out how we got sent here and why Christina was erased from our memory. Something tells me it has to do with Gabrielle though," Rachel said.  
  
Mardok and Jenning together released Christina, who orbed them out.  
  
They landed back in the Manor. "Thank god we are back!" Arielle noted.  
  
"It is really weird because I have missed you a lot Christina but we couldn't remember you existed." Adam said.  
  
"Comforting!" Christina laughed. "That's okay, you just were under a spell."  
  
Just then, the group heard two noises coming in.  
  
"Maybe we can steal the Book of Shadows," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Well hello Gabrielle!" Adam said noticing her.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," Arielle added.  
  
Tonya shimmered away leaving Gabrielle.  
  
"Are you guys okay? I have been searching for you everywhere!" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Sure that is why you left us with Mrone and that is why Mrs. Hassall had to watch her husband die. And that is why when you came, Christina vanished!," Adam said.  
  
"Let's just say I am little combination of evil magic and whitelighter. I helped you when I needed to keep you alive till the perfect moment I could kill you myself. But that will not be happening now, but I will see you soon," she said and orbed back to the future, year 2009.  
  
"Okay that was awfully abrupt of her. I do not get it," said Arielle.  
  
"I think she put a spell on us to forget Christina so we could trust her as our whitelighter. She waited to fight off any demons who want to kill us because that would interfere with her plans that we do not know of," Adam said.  
  
"Great! Now who was that other girl?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We'll go ask our Book of Shadows" Christina said, happy to finally be able to say that. It had been awhile.  
  
"Tonya," Adam read out loud. "An upper level priestess. Vanquish standard by saying the following spell."  
  
"That means she is nothing special," Rachel implied.  
  
"That is impossible. There is something odd going on," Christina said.  
  
"Arielle, try sensing her," Adam said.  
  
"Oooh sensing eh? Great new power!" said Christina.  
  
Arielle tried to sense her. "I can not sense her good whitelighter half," she said.  
  
"Either can I" added Christina, trying also.  
  
"Do you guys think she could be in the future?" Rachel said, "I mean she did abandon us and never responded to us when we summoned her. What other motive is there?"  
  
"Yeah, but when in the future," Adam said.  
  
"Who knows, but if she is connected to Tonya, and she needed to get closer to us, there is obviously a master plan involved. Maybe they needed to get rid of us to become stronger in their future," Rachel guessed.  
  
Arielle waved her hand over the Book and had a premonition. It was the coronation of a new Source, the coronation of Tonya.  
  
"Maybe Tonya is the future Source!" Arielle said spontaneously.  
  
"Why do you say that?" said Christina.  
  
"Cause my premonition told me. They have been very sporadic lately, but they do come in handy when you need them," Arielle said.  
  
"Okay, well that still doesn't tell us when she was corornated." Adam said.  
  
"We do not need to know. What if we vanquished her now? That will get rid of a future Source," Rachel said.  
  
"That sounds like a perfect plan, but we still have to find out who sent us to Valhalla and try to vanquish Gabrielle," Arielle said.  
  
"Three demons? Gosh our life is stressful!" Adam stated frustratingly.  
  
"Well we will just make Tonya tell us," Rachel suggested.  
  
"Maybe you do not have to," said a foreign voice.  
  
A man shimmered into the attic.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Adam said putting up his hands incase he needed to blow him up.  
  
"I am Gorax. I am the demon who sent you to Valhalla to get you out of the way, and me a handsome reward by the TRYO, but now that is unfavorable with Tonya and Gabrielle. They have been trying to track me down for days," he explained.  
  
"And what do you want from us?" Adam asked.  
  
"We could join forces. Good and evil for a day. With them gone, I can concentrate on...other plans," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah killing us," Arielle muttered.  
  
"Group huddle!" Rachel exulted.  
  
The four huddled in the back corner.  
  
Gorax started to read the Book of Shadows when Rachel saw him and froze him.  
  
"Look why don't we just vanquish him now when we have the chance?" asked Adam.  
  
"Well, he does know where Tonya is. Or he has more ideas then we do at least!" Rachel said.  
  
"I trust him. If worst comes to worst, let us look for his vanquish and be ready for it. Now that we know Tonya is in our present, which the idiot demon told us, we have a lead on the case," Arielle commented.  
  
Adam went to the Book and placed his palm hovering it. "GORAX" he yelled. The pages flipped to "Gorax, the Demon of Flight. His super speed and agility makes it hard for him to vanquish. He can teleport and escape any situation in the speed of light. Vanquish would be to say the required spell while he was in the same room. Nothing new," Adam said.  
  
He wrote down the spell.  
  
"Let us just hope he doesn't pull a fast one...literally!" Arielle joked.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way. "Let's go comedian."  
  
She unfroze Gorax and they were all on their way.  
  
ON THE NEXT CHARMED How will the Charmed Ones vanquish all three demons, knowing how powerful they are? Can they really kill the future Source? One of the TRYO members gets greedy and goes after the Charmed Ones herself. Here is a short clip of the next episode of THE CHARMED.  
  
"I am not so sure. I have never seen this part of the Underworld. It looks like a dungeon, but I do not know whose it could be," she tried to help.  
  
"Boo," said a foreign voice.  
  
"Who the hell was that!" a frightened Rachel called out.  
  
"No clue!" Adam answered her. He was scared as well.  
  
"We need light!" Rachel screamed.  
  
It looks like our witches our in for a long ride. Find out what happens on the season finale of the Charmed! One of our heroes may not return!! 


	11. THE POWER OF THREE

THE CHARMED: The Season One Finale  
  
Chapter 11: "The Power of Three"  
  
Gorax and the Charmed Ones orbed into the Underworld to find Tonya.  
  
"You better know what you are doing or I am going to be really pissed off," Adam said.  
  
"Oh don't worry, she should be around here somewhere," Gorax said.  
  
(Somewhere else in the Underworld)  
  
"We are not ready to kill the Charmed Ones," Zefyr said.  
  
"And why not, we have their parents enslaved forever so if we kill their children, they will not be able to fight back!" yelled Aqua.  
  
"That was not the plan! We didn't even count on Prue saying the spell to release their powers," Zefyr said. "You will wait until Strip and I are ready. We have too many Underworld problems to concentrate on just them."  
  
"Very well, then I will just have to defeat them myself," Aqua argued.  
  
"So be it, but you WILL be destroyed!" Zefyr warned.  
  
Aqua shimmered out.  
  
(In the Dungeon of Aqua)  
  
The Charmed Ones shimmered into a dungeon complete with skeletons and almost pitch blackness.  
  
"Is this the place Gorax?" Adam asked.  
  
"Maybe......" Gorax said.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Rachel said furiously.  
  
"Well, I decided on a change of plans," the demon sinisterly spoke and shimmered away.  
  
"Okay this sucks," Adam said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll just orb you out," Christina said optimistically.  
  
She tried to orb them out but the dungeon had a barrier over it. "Okay this sucks," she concluded.  
  
"Well, what now?" Arielle asked.  
  
"First we need light," Rachel said.  
  
"Thanks genius!" Arielle sarcastically commented.  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me! We all agreed to work with Gorax," Rachel answered back.  
  
"Everyone calm down!" Adam yelled. "Christina, why would Gorax send us here?"  
  
"I am not so sure. I have never seen this part of the Underworld. It looks like a dungeon, but I do not know whose it could be," she tried to help.  
  
"Boo," said a foreign voice.  
  
"Who the hell was that!" a frightened Rachel called out.  
  
"No clue!" Adam answered her. He was scared as well.  
  
"We need light!" Rachel screamed.  
  
Arielle got an idea. She began a mace whisper attack but pointed it towards the ground and sprayed it, hoping to hit some wood or dust.  
  
"Arielle what are you doing!" Adam yelled, beginning to feel the burn in his eyes.  
  
"Adam use telekinesis against the ground, and hope that adding air will cause a fire!" she answered.  
  
Adam did so and small flame lit up. The combined efforts of Adam and Arielle only lasted to get a little campfire, but it would help some what as Adam levitated the fire in the air. Nothing would catch on fire because the dungeon was primarily made of steel.  
  
"Ugh I am a dummy!" Rachel said, realizing the help she could be. She lit up an electric sphere in her hand and waved it around till a foreign face came. It was the face of Aqua, one third of the TRYO.  
  
"AHH!" she screamed, and the electric ball died out.  
  
"What? What is it!?" Adam yelled.  
  
"The ... TRYO!!" she answered.  
  
"Well not exactly, I am only one third of it," said Aqua, "but that won't stop me." "So Gorax did trick us," Christina concluded.  
  
"That would be smart to say," Adam said.  
  
Rachel lit up the electric ball again. "What do you mean that won't stop you?"  
  
"Well, my sisters have decided killing you now is not a good idea. I personally beg to differ," she said.  
  
"So you are going to kill us?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well no, I would like your help," Aqua said nonchalantly. "I want you to help me kill my sisters."  
  
"Why..?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because I want to be the Source by myself. They make everything thing look like is it diminutive. By helping me, you weaken me, and get rid of more then half of the Source." she explained.  
  
"Why would you want us to do that? That means it will be easier to vanquish you." Arielle said.  
  
"Then so be it, that will be my decision from where I go then," Aqua answered.  
  
"Group huddle!" Rachel announced.  
  
They turned to each other and whispered.  
  
"This makes no sense," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah but won't it help us in the long run?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Maybe, but it still is a big risk. After all, Gorax did just trick us," Rachel said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, Rachel does have a point. It seems tempting, but you have to remember that your powers can not beat all three of theirs...not yet at least," Christina implied.  
  
"Then are you saying...." Adam was cutoff by Christina.  
  
"Yes," she said, understanding that Adam got the hint, "why not vanquish her now."  
  
"A battle against the Source? I don't know," Arielle said.  
  
"Why not?" Rachel asked. "It is only one third of them"  
  
"If you guys think we can do it, than fine, let's go for it!" she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Adam.  
  
"Positive," Arielle said reassuringly.  
  
They turned back to Aqua.  
  
"Sorry, but no thanks," Rachel smiled.  
  
"FOOLS!" Aqua cried out.  
  
Aqua was joined by her two sisters, who shimmered in.  
  
"AQUA! You have betrayed us," Strip said, putting her arm on her shoulder.  
  
Zefyr and Strip both pointed at Aqua and a beam of gold fire shot at Aqua.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" she cried.  
  
At that moment, Adam got an idea.  
  
"FIRE AT THEM!" he yelled.  
  
"Why?" asked Arielle.  
  
"Because with Aqua's help we could destroy them, then get her!" he called over, now knowing there was no catch.  
  
Arielle blew a mace whisper at Zefyr.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled stepping back and trying to wipe her eyes.  
  
Rachel threw an electric ball at Strip who was not affected by just one, but when Adam telekinetically threw her, she flew back and Rachel electric ball paralyzed her on the ground for a few minutes.  
  
Aqua recovered and used her powers against Zefyr.  
  
Strip got up and punched Aqua down. She rejoined with Zefyr and they combined their fatal magic at the Charmed Ones. Christina jumped in the way.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out and exploded.  
  
"CHRISTINA!" Arielle called out.  
  
It was too late, Christina was gone.  
  
"One down, four to go!" they said and pointed their magic back at the Charmed Ones.  
  
The fire was overwhelming and the Charmed Ones were in terrible pain.  
  
"The Power of Three spell!" Adam called out.  
  
"THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE! THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE! THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE! THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE! THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE!" they repeated.  
  
The golden fire was reflected back at Zefyr, Strip, and even Aqua!  
  
"It's working!" Rachel called out.  
  
They then began to the spell to kill the Source, using the names of each matriarch in the family.  
  
The Source, all 3 of them, blew up in an explosion of dust.  
  
A whitelighter shimmered in.  
  
"Now what," Adam said.  
  
"WE JUST VANQUISHED THE SOURCE!" Arielle exulted.  
  
"Okay Christina is dead and we are stuck in this dungeon, what are we celebrating?" Rachel questioned.  
  
Just then, an Elder orbed into the dungeon.  
  
"Come with me," he said. He was a jolly, heavy man who was bald with a white beard. "The force field was vanquished with the Source."  
  
The group orbed to the Manor.  
  
"Do you realize what you have just done?" the Elder asked.  
  
"We vanquished the Source?" Adam guessed.  
  
"Yes that is quite obvious. But you have done it prematurely," he answered for them.  
  
"Yeah, how come?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It seemed like the loss of Christina intensified your powers?" he said.  
  
"So she is really gone?" Rachel shot back.  
  
"Well yes. But you may still contact her through the Spirit Plane. She died saving you, she was very noble and she made a choice," he calmly stated.  
  
"But why did she die? Whitelighters are already dead!" Rachel would not give up.  
  
"This can't be..this is not right!" Arielle began to weep.  
  
"They can only die by super forms of dark magic and pride," he said. "What Christina did was extraordinary, but we told her countless number of times, she should not risk her own life to determine your fate. She may only give advice and heal."  
  
"So what happens to the Underworld now?" Adam asked, absorbing all the information in.  
  
"Well, there will be a struggle for power of the Underworld, but let us just say you will be having a short vacation," he said. "But that doesn't mean a new Source will return. The Source is more like a power then a person. The fact that you did destroy the Source prematurely, it shouldn't take long for a new one to be taken over by the evil."  
  
"The Trilliance!" Adam said excitingly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Rachel remembered.  
  
"Yes, I will have a new whitelighter escort you don't." he said.  
  
Another young girl orbed in.  
  
"Congratulations," the enthusiastic girl said.  
  
"Hi," Adam unenthusiastically said back to the girl.  
  
"That's right, I'm sorry about Christina. She was a great person, but she will always be around us looking down on you," said the girl. "I'm Alysse."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Arielle said.  
  
The group orbed to the Underworld once more, with a new whitelighter, Alysse, to the room of the Trilliance. However when they got there, a huge turn of events occurred.  
  
"It's not here! Adam panicked.  
  
Arielle touched the spot where the Trilliance should have been. A premonition hit her, Gorax, Gabrielle, and Tonya, who were working in cahoots once they learned of a new plan to steal the Trilliance when the Source died, shimmered to a new place. A nearby clock read the time was 2009.  
  
"Oh my god they took the Trilliance to the future!" she said.  
  
"Who did?" Adam asked!  
  
"Gorax, Tonya, and Gabrielle!" she answered.  
  
The group orbed back to the Manor.  
  
"Well what now!" Arielle said.  
  
"Relax, I am sure we can get it back. There are countless spells to bring them back," Alysse calmed them down.  
  
Just then, the front door opened.  
  
"Hi I'm back!" Michele Hassall said. "What is with the long faces?"  
  
"Hi, Michele," Adam said.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I miss anything?" she asked.  
  
The End :-D  
  
Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE! I am overwhelmed at the great comments you guys have given me! Thanks a lot! Don't worry I am doing a season 2 soon, I just wanted to make a cliffhanger now so I can prepare what will be a better season. Here are some things to look forward to in Season Two -New Demons -New Powers -Alysse as the new Whitelighter -And more development about the magic world  
  
On the next THE CHARMED: Chapter 12 (Chapter 1 of Season 2) -The group tries to summon back the demons but only has luck in summoning one of them. -The only way to regain possession of the Trilliance is to skip the future, 2009 and Rachel's new power may or may not be the good luck charm they need. -Find out the whitelighter connection the Charmed Ones have through Prue. -Arielle must make a choice. Her Parents Lives or Her Siblings Lives 


	12. A FUTURE WE WILL GO

The Charmed  
  
Season 2 Premiere  
  
Chapter 12: "A Future We Will Go"  
  
"Well I don't know what to say," Michele said after Rachel told her the story about what happened the last few days.  
  
The group managed to share their thoughts when Alysse put them back on track.  
  
"There is no telling what the future demons are like. Your parents are in danger," she said. "And I can not orb into the future."  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Adam asked.  
  
"Why don't we just summon them?" Arielle suggested.  
  
"Could work, I will make a potion to vanquish Tonya, Adam you need to be fast to blow up Gorax's legs so he can't move as quick as he does." Rachel noted.  
  
Adam nodded, feeling confident that he could stop Gorax from advancing further with the Trilliance.  
  
While Rachel and Michele went upstairs to look for a summoning spell, Arielle made the potion.  
  
"Two pounds of frog liver, three hard boiled eggs, two bushels of gorgon wheat," she counted the items she needed to use.  
  
In twenty minutes, they were all ready to go.  
  
They formed the crystal barrier in the attic to hold the demon captive when he arrived.  
  
"So which demon will come?" asked Michele.  
  
"We don't know," Adam answered her. "Gabrielle won't because she is from the future, but Tonya or Gorax will."  
  
"Demon we seek, who has done wrong, come before us, so we may bring you harm," they read aloud.  
  
In a quick matter of minutes, a swirl of lights revealed a female demon.  
  
"Ugh," Rachel sighed. "Not the demon we expected."  
  
"Where is Gorax?" Adam asked her.  
  
Tonya tried to escape the force field but got zapped.  
  
"Ouch," she cried out. "Why would I tell you?"  
  
"Because you are a simple priestess that I can blow it up easily and vanquish your sorry ass if you do not tell us," Adam answered her.  
  
She thought it over for a minute and replied, "In the future with the Trilliance. What he will do with it, I am not sure. It was a last minute pact to skip to the future. He thought I could destroy it as the future Source."  
  
"Why wasn't he the one who came when we summoned one of you?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Because he is too quick to capture, the spell chose me," she answered.  
  
"Good," Adam said. He removed the crystal force field away from her. "You caused us enough trouble," he chuckled and blew up the demon.  
  
"Finally, I was getting sick of her annoying voice," Arielle laughed.  
  
"Well now what?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We could skip to the future and vanquish him there. Gabrielle is a lost cause," Arielle answered.  
  
At that moment, a bounty hunter shimmered into the attic. He grabbed Michele in an attempt to take her away. He took out an athemay and threw it at Rachel.  
  
"AHH!" she yelled. When she screamed, a shimmer of blue lights surrounded her and she was out of the attic. The knife landed in the wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Adam asked. He turned to the henchman and flailed his hands, blowing him up.  
  
"Where did she go?" Arielle asked.  
  
They heard foot steps coming up the attic stairs. A confused Rachel entered the attic.  
  
"Did you just orb?" Adam interrogated her.  
  
"I...think so." She said.  
  
"Alysse, how could this be? We all have whitelighter powers and none of us our whitelighters," Arielle questioned her.  
  
"Well, you see it is quite complicated. Your mother's husband, Warren was a half witch, half whitelighter. He abused his whitelighter powers, and they took the privilege of having his children have all whitelighter powers. So instead, they split the three among you," she answered.  
  
"And why did you not tell us this earlier?" Rachel looked annoyed.  
  
"Because I was told to wait till you discovered all three whitelighter powers," she said.  
  
Adam recognized Alysse's discomfort. Ever since she arrived, Rachel and Arielle were both leery of her.  
  
"It is not her fault," Adam said sticking up for her. "For now, let us get back on task and we will talk about dad later. If we go to the future, won't our future selves intervene?"  
  
"Not if you do not avoid them. Stay on task and go after Gorax. Your powers will be magnified, do not let this affect you or take control of you," she said.  
  
"Why would we?" Arielle quickly snapped.  
  
"I am just warning you," Alysse answered.  
  
"Michele you should stay incase another bounty hunter tries to attack," Adam suggested.  
  
"Speaking of which, why did a bounty hunter attack?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well the only thing I can think of would be an unbalance of power in the Underworld. Every demon will be after you, it is a dangerous situation." Alysse answered.  
  
The Charmed Ones got a hold of the spell to send them to the future.  
  
"The future is our destiny, bring back what is mine, and send us to the future through space and time." they read aloud. A swirl of lights took them out of the attic.  
  
Alysse sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Michele.  
  
"Do you think they like me?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, but they have just been through a lot. Give them time, and they will adapt." Michele answered reassuringly.  
  
Just the, a bounty hunter shimmered in, this time with a darklighter.  
  
"Alysse, go now!" Michele yelled out.  
  
Alysse did as she was told, Michele grabbed two gypsy potions. It vanquished the bounty hunter, but not the darklighter. She reached in her pocket for a smoke screen bomb. She threw and the attic was filled with smoke. She quickly left, and when the smoke cleared, the darklighter was left speechless and confused.  
  
( Future: Halliwell Manor 2009)  
  
"Where are we?" asked Arielle.  
  
"Well it looks like the Manor," Adam noted. "But there are a few new things," he said looking at the new couches.  
  
"ADAM LET'S GO!" they heard from a distance.  
  
"Quick, looks like our future selves are still here," Rachel said, as they left through the front door.  
  
"Now what?" Arielle looked through the spells they took with them from the past.  
  
"Uhh let's find Gorax?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but where?" Rachel asked.  
  
The group was stumped but kept walking anyway incase their future selves saw them.  
  
"Aw there are no flying cars," Adam said disappointed.  
  
"Okay anyway, we need to try and use this summoning spell," Rachel suggested. "Let's go find the abandoned warehouse where we vanquished Tim and Mrone."  
  
They found the corner warehouse, still abandoned. When they walked in, they were greeted by five people staring at them.  
  
"Who are you," one of them stood up.  
  
"They are the Charmed Ones," Gorax's low voice was coming from behind the group of five. "At least, the past Charmed Ones. I allowed you to find me, so I could destroy you."  
  
"Yeah, like that will be happening anytime soon," Arielle laughed.  
  
"Kill them, and do it brutally so I can laugh as I am crowned the next Source," Gorax ordered.  
  
Two demons attacked Adam, two attacked Rachel, and the sole female attacked Arielle. Adam was confronted by a tall, thin demon and a short, heavy demon. He turned to the short, heavy one and fired his particle manipulation at him. In a heavy vociferous bang, the demon was immediately blown up.  
  
"Woah," Adam said. His particle manipulation was magnified greatly.  
  
"Your turn," he turned to the thin demon. He tried to blow him up but the demon went nowhere.  
  
"You can't use magic on me, I just absorb it," he said.  
  
Rachel, meanwhile, was confronted by two future Grimlocks.  
  
"Okay I have vanquished your kind before this can't be as hard," she said as she threw an electric sphere at both them. They were injured, but not defeated. She went to freeze them and both demons were stopped in their tracks.  
  
"ADAM A LITTLE HELP HERE!" she called out.  
  
Adam got away from the tall, demon, which, followed him with a long sword. He blew up both grimlocks, and joined with Rachel.  
  
"This one won't blow up," he said.  
  
Arielle blew a mace whisper in the face of her foe, which came out like a stream of fire more then it did hot dust.  
  
She turned towards Adam and Rachel and saw the tall man with the sword coming at them.  
  
"Look out!" she cried out.  
  
Rachel turned and screamed, and orbed while the demon tried cut through her.  
  
"Sword!" Adam yelled pointing at the demon's weapon.  
  
The sword orbed to him.  
  
"See you later!" he said as he took the sword and thrust it threw the demon's torso.  
  
But he was also unaffected.  
  
"This is impossible," he said.  
  
Just then, Grimlocks reappeared.  
  
"Why isn't our magic killing them?" asked Arielle.  
  
"Because we have stronger powers then the ones we are using. We just do not know how to work them!" Adam answered. "Let's just concentrate on Gorax. Rachel, orb us to Gorax."  
  
She did so, and they were now in front of Gorax.  
  
"See you later," he said as he went to get away, but Adam blew him up.  
  
"Adam, why did you do that!" Rachel hollered.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I tried to just blow up his legs, but my powers are to strong," he said. "And I like it! If we are in the future, we may as well have some fun, right?"  
  
"Could be fun," Rachel thought it over. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Guys, remember what Alysse said. Do not let our stronger powers take control of us; we need to find the Trilliance," Arielle pleaded  
  
"Yeah, but this is more fun and the Trilliance is not going anywhere," Adam was hypnotized by his new stronger, magic.  
  
"No, we have to look for the Trilliance," Arielle yelled back.  
  
"Oh c'mon Adam, we will go, and she can look for the Trilliance," Rachel ignored Arielle. She orbed her and Adam out.  
  
"Damnit," Arielle stood in the warehouse, not knowing what her next step would be. However, her sensory powers were stronger and she tried to focus to find out where there next moves would be.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam and Rachel were already busy terrorizing San Francisco.  
  
"Hm I don't like that tree in that yard," Adam said as he blew it up.  
  
Rachel saw a vulgar eating a dead carcass.  
  
"Ew, that is gross," she said and threw a powerful electric sphere that killed the bird and shook the ground.  
  
Arielle was fast on their track. She used her sensing powers, which in the future could even hear what they were thinking, and went down Prescott Avenue to find them in a coldesack.  
  
"Guys stop!" she yelled. "Why should we?" said Rachel.  
  
"Cause we have a job to do," Arielle answered.  
  
"But this is so much fun," Adam whined.  
  
"Get a hold of your sense!" Arielle argued. Then she was hit with an idea. If she could hear what they were thinking, maybe she could manipulate them. She focused on Rachel to try to put in her mind to go find the Trilliance. Then she tried it on Adam.  
  
Within minutes the two were convinced to find the Trilliance.  
  
"We could always have more fun later," Adam smirked since the new powers' grip still had a slight hold on him.  
  
Then had little idea of where they were going, but since Arielle's premonition powers were probably heightened she would try to get a premonition in Gorax's ashes. She bent down to grab a hold of the ashes and the premonition took over. The Trilliance was in the Halliwell Attic!  
  
"Oh my god," Arielle said.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked  
  
"He put in the Manor. He figured if we got caught by our future selves they would vanquish us," Arielle said.  
  
"That is dumb, they would vanquish us," Adam replied.  
  
"Not necessarily. There are many reasons why I would vanquish the young you," Rachel joked around.  
  
"Well regardless, how do we get there?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well there is one thing Gorax did not count on and that is Rachel's new power. It may be the good luck charm we need to orb into the attic, find a spell to get us out of here, and grab a hold of the Trilliance. Since we need Rachel's freezing powers incase they come in, I guess it is good she can orb us out," Arielle explained.  
  
"Alright then let's try it!" Adam was confident.  
  
They grabbed a hold of each other's arms and Rachel orbed them into the attic.  
  
"Okay where did you see it?" asked Rachel.  
  
"In a safe," she said. "We had safe?" Adam questioned.  
  
"Well we do now!" Rachel answered.  
  
"How do we get in without the combination?," Arielle asked.  
  
"Easily," Adam said. He pointed at the safe and called yelled "Trilliance!" The Trilliance orbed right to him.  
  
"Awesome!" Rachel said. She ran to the Book of Shadows to find a spell to bring them back to the past. She found it, but flipped through the pages, looking at future demons like Moore, Crulen, and Fero. She even found the next Source but did not have time to read who it was, because their future selves barged in.  
  
"I thought I heard noi...woah!" the future Arielle said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked future Rachel.  
  
"No time to explain. We have to leave but be careful of Tonya," Adam said.  
  
"Who is Tonya?" future Adam asked.  
  
Adam remembered they vanquished Tonya already changing the outcome of who the Source was  
  
"Isn't she the Source?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No, the Source is.." the future Adam was about to ask when the younger Charmed Ones vanished from the attic.  
  
"What?" Adam said as he found himself in front of Alysse and Michele.  
  
"I said a spell to bring you back," Michele said. "A little gypsy-witch magic"  
  
"Bad timing, our future selves where about to tell us the next Source," Arielle sighed.  
  
"But it is okay, we have the Trilliance," Adam reassured Alysse and Michele. "And Tonya and Gorax are both vanquished.  
  
"And Gabrielle?" Michele asked.  
  
"I don't think she is a threat anymore without Tonya," Rachel answered.  
  
"Good, now how do open this?" Alysse asked.  
  
The Charmed Ones looked at each other and shrugged. On the next THE CHARMED: Episode 2 Season 2 (episode 13 combined) The Charmed Ones have a little difficulty opening the Trilliance See what happens when Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and baby Chris and Wyatt reenter their family's lives. A shocking ending may separate the family once again The Charmed Ones, all of them, join together to fight the Demon of Black Magic. 


	13. A FAMILY AFFAIR

The Charmed  
  
Season 2 Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 13: "A Family Affair"  
  
"Duck!" Adam yelled as he threw the Trilliance in the air and attempted to blow it up to release his parents but to no luck did it work.  
  
"Great," Arielle sighed. "All this work and the damn thing will not open."  
  
"Well, don't give up," Michele said. "If anything there is probably some moral witch lesson you have to learn before it opens up."  
  
"Or we could just try the Power Of Three spell?" Rachel suggested.  
  
"Now why did we not think of that before!" Adam whined.  
  
The group made a triangle around the Trilliance.  
  
"The Power of Three Will Set Us Free. The Power of Three Will Set Us Free. The Power of Three Will Set Us Free," they repeated.  
  
The front emerald on the Trilliance lifted open and seven lights came out and landed in the Manor living room. Paige, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris were all back!  
  
"WE DID IT!" Arielle and the group exulted.  
  
"Holy crap!" Adam called out.  
  
"YOU DID IT!" Prue ran towards them. The Halliwell family gathered in the center of the living room; everyone astonished that everything turned out great.  
  
"Well show us your powers!" Phoebe said excitingly after 30 minutes of hugging and "how are you-ing"  
  
Arielle said, "Well I have premonitions and..."  
  
"That is a great power if I do say so myself," Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"And I have the ability to blind demons with this," she said as she demonstrated the mace whisper. "I can also sense demons and witches."  
  
"I freeze time and can do this!" Rachel said as she threw an electrical sphere at a teapot, as it shattered.  
  
"Thanks honey but you did not have to break the teapot," Piper nodded.  
  
"I can also orb, but not on command," she said.  
  
"Oh well I will have to teach you the tricks of trade," Paige reassured her.  
  
Adam called out for a muffin on the dining room table. The muffin orbed to him. Then he telekinetically threw it in the air and blew it up.  
  
"Show off," Arielle coughed under her breath.  
  
"I can not believe it. My three babies, the next Charmed Ones," Prue was ecstatic.  
  
"So how did you vanquish the TRYO?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, they kind of vanquished themselves. One betrayed the other and it gave us the opportunity to kill them while they fought. We did lose a casualty though, in fact she was our whitelight, our friend," Adam looked down.  
  
"Aww honey I'm sorry," Phoebe sympathized. "That will be the one thing you will not get used to."  
  
"I hate to ruin the whole family reunion, but you do know there is a very important decision to made," said Alysse.  
  
"Huh?" asked Adam.  
  
"She's right. There can not be two sets of Charmed Ones. One of you three have to give up your rights as Charmed Ones. You will still keep your powers though," Leo said.  
  
"Why?" Arielle questioned.  
  
"Because the whole point of the Power of Three was to keep it at three people only. There was only a second generation because fate made it so," Alysse finished Leo's explanation.  
  
"Well, we will talk about that later," Piper calmed everyone down. "For now, let's all relax. I'll make dinner! Wow it has been a long time since I could say that."  
  
Adam went with Piper to make dinner since he was the chef while she was gone. Rachel and Paige went to go practice orbing. Arielle and Phoebe had a long talk about premonitions. Leo confronted Prue.  
  
"Do you know what you have to do?" He asked her.  
  
"Well I feel I should protect my children, but then they will never grow up knowing their magic like we had to do," she answered.  
  
"Let me just say the Elders have something else in mind," Leo said.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Adam asked Piper, "So what was it like in the Trilliance?"  
  
"Well, it was like a long sleep; coma like actually," she answered him.  
  
"Weird," he said.  
  
Michele finished setting the table and they were all ready to eat.  
  
"This is delicious!" Prue kept repeating.  
  
"Adam is quite the cook," Piper grinned.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe can you please pass the..." Arielle was trying to say when a demon shimmered in.  
  
"Oh come on!" Paige was upset. "Can't they give us some sort of break?"  
  
Adam went to blow it up, but Piper tried to also and their powers just collided with each other.  
  
"Whoops, sorry" Adam said.  
  
The demon, who wore a black trench coat, and held a long wooden staff that he implanted in the living room began to speak a demon spell. A wave of magic swept through the house, unbeknown to the witches. Then he shimmered out.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute and the whole entire family simultaneously asked "Book of Shadows?"  
  
Paige and Rachel orbed to the attic to look for the demon they saw.  
  
"There he is," Rachel found him. "His name is Lex, the Demon of Black Magic. Lex is a high level demon with the black magic power to manipulate objects and people. Vanquish is unknown."  
  
"Oh lovely," Paige said.  
  
"Well, we may as well summon him," Rachel suggested as they went to walk out of the attic door, but it was locked.  
  
"Hey guys let us out, we found the demon!" Paige called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hey, this isn't funny!" Rachel called out.  
  
They both tried to orb but to no avail did it work.  
  
"Looks like his black magic is already in effect," Paige sighed.  
  
Just then, a chair came flying at them.  
  
"Woah!" Rachel yelled and ducked.  
  
"What was that?" Paige asked.  
  
More junk, like books and old records, were also flying in a chaotic rage.  
  
"What is going on?" Paige hid for cover.  
  
"I don't know. It is like a poltergeist or something," Rachel said.  
  
"That must be what the book means, he created a poltergeist," Paige concluded.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam, Piper, Arielle, Alysse, and Michele were downstairs waiting. Leo took Prue and the kids to the Elders for an unknown reason, and Phoebe was going to work to explain her absence from the past few months. She hoped to be back in time to find out who the demon is.  
  
"What is that noise!" Piper jumped out.  
  
They ran upstairs to the attic and heard Paige and Rachel screaming for their lives. The attic door would not open.  
  
Adam and Piper both went to blow it up, but once again it collided.  
  
"We have to stop doing that," Adam noted. "Be my guest."  
  
Piper blew up the door, but as she walked in the books came swarming at her. The only book that remained still was the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Why didn't you guys orb out?" Adam asked.  
  
"Okay I will say this fast. Lex is the Demon of Black Magic. He released a poltergeist, an evil spirit that posses the house and objects in it to attack us. For some reason, we could not orb out. Lex can manipulate the minds of people so maybe he manipulated our magic." Rachel quickly stated.  
  
Piper kept blowing up books left and right.  
  
"Alright, well the attic is open, feel free to leave anytime soon!" she said frustrated. The two girls rushed out of the attic, which now had no door, and the group ran downstairs.  
  
"Well how are we supposed to stop it?" Adam asked.  
  
"We need to vanquish the demon," Rachel answered.  
  
"Yeah but the house will just move everything we use to scribe for him. This could get tricky," Arielle was pessimistic.  
  
A table lifted from the living room and caught Arielle off guard.  
  
"ARIELLE!" Adam cried out, as he ran to her. She was out cold.  
  
"She'll be fine," Piper said. "She is probably safer on the ground anyway."  
  
"Lex is an upper-level demon," Rachel remembered. "We need to get to the positions."  
  
"I'll go make a potion," Paige said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
"The map is in the attic," Adam told them. "I could always go up, and blow anything that comes my way. Aunt Piper, you need to stay here for Arielle and Rachel. Alysse can come with me."  
  
"Good job," Piper was impressed. Adam and Alysse heard a scream coming from the downstairs, as they made their way to the attic. It was Paige. Alysse orbed to the kitchen.  
  
Three knives were stabbed into her stomach.  
  
"Damn Poltergeist!" Alysse ran to her. Adam telekinetically took out the knives, and Alysse healed her.  
  
Paige got up slowly. "Guess I will not make a potion after all," she said.  
  
"What we need desperately is the Book of Shadows. Evil can not take on the Book of Shadows so it will not run away from us. For now, Piper or Rachel, one of you needs to be on the look out to freeze things," Arielle acknowledged.  
  
"Michele, have those gypsy bombs ready," Piper told her.  
  
They made a circle, with their faces pointing outward.  
  
"We all can not get up the staircase in our "O" formation," Paige said.  
  
"Then orb me to the upstairs," Adam said. "I can blow things up and we can both call objects to us so it should be easy,"  
  
Paige understood and orbed them to the attic.  
  
Piper saw their new vase fly at Arielle.  
  
Rachel made an electric ball and threw it at the vase.  
  
"Nice shot," Piper said.  
  
(In the Attic)  
  
"I got your back," Paige said to Adam, who ran towards the Book.  
  
Papers flew at him.  
  
"What are they trying to do," Adam yelled. "Give me paper cuts?"  
  
"PAPER!" Paige called out. She could only manage to summon 10 sheets.  
  
Adam grabbed the Book and he made it back to Paige. They tried to get out, but remembered they could not orb out of the attic; they could only orb in due to Zex's black magic.  
  
They managed their way out of the room and downstairs.  
  
They got to the living room to join the others. Arielle had just fought off a battle with a rug by tying it in a bow. Piper froze it, because it was her favorite carpet.  
  
"Whew, that was close," Paige said. Simultaneously, every light in the house went out. It was 8:00 PM, so it was already dark outside.  
  
"Greeaaat," Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"How does a poltergeist make a blockade so you can not get out of a room?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well it is black magic that made a poltergeist but it must have also sent out some sort of force that could control the house," Piper reasoned.  
  
"But then he had the chance to lock Paige and I out of the attic. Why didn't he kill us then?," Adam argued.  
  
"Then he has another plan," Michele concluded.  
  
Adam shrugged and looked up only to see a demon in a trench coat.  
  
"DEMON!" he yelled and blew it up.  
  
"Um Adam are you okay?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, that demon just appeared out of nowhere," he answered.  
  
"But you just blew up a vase," Paige said.  
  
"Huh?" Adam was confused.  
  
This time Rachel saw a demon, and she shot an electric ball at it. The demon was burnt to a crisp, but she really blew up a coffee table.  
  
"Okay this isn't good. You guys are seeing things, it must be the black magic," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah well we have to be careful before our imagination has us blowing each other up!" Arielle stated.  
  
Just then, Piper, Paige, Adam, Rachel, and Arielle were all seeing imaginary demons. However, the demons were taking on the roles of their siblings. So now, when Adam looked at Piper he saw a demon. No one knew which demon was real, and they were all hesitant to attack.  
  
"Uhh now what?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Just fire at it, and hope whoever you fire it at moves away," Adam said.  
  
Arielle turned to where she thought Alysse stood and saw a demon that looked like Lex.  
  
She contemplated for a minute, and decided to take her chances and blew a mace whisper.  
  
"AHHH!" Alysse fell to the ground holding her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Arielle ran to her, as the demon image vanished.  
  
"This is insane!" Adam cried out.  
  
They could not do the Power of Three Spell because they had no idea who was who.  
  
Adam looked at a demon image. The demon took out an athemay and threw it at him. Adam didn't blow it up, because he wasn't sure if it was just image. The trickery continued, as the demon image was the real Lex. The athemay flew right into his chest. Piper ran to him, and called for Leo, since Alysse could not see well. Leo did not answer and probably couldn't have orbed in with the poltergeist controlling the house.  
  
Rachel tried to rely on her sixth sense. She was able to find Alysse and move her hand over Adam's wound.  
  
"Heal him," Rachel said.  
  
"I'll try," Alysse said. She succeeded.  
  
However nothing changed. It was now 9 PM, and they had accomplished nothing. The demon images were still appearing and they spent the new few hours dodging each other's magic. They were all worn out.  
  
"Are you sure there is nothing in the Book of Shadows?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot about it," Adam said,  
  
"Well, can't the poltergeist manipulate it?" Arielle asked.  
  
Piper looked. "Nope, it looks the same."  
  
"Maybe we should look up poltergeists rather than Lex. Maybe the key is getting rid of the poltergeist, then going after him," Paige suggested.  
  
Piper did so and found a page that said, "The poltergeist attacks the heart of your home."  
  
"Wow that isn't to helpful," Alysse said,  
  
"Of course it is," Paige said. "There is one part of the home that holds our true past."  
  
"Where?" Rachel asked.  
  
"The attic," Piper answered for her.  
  
"That must be why we were not able to orb out. Good magic was trying to get us to stay in the attic," Adam pieced together.  
  
They made their way to their attic, but had lots trouble getting there.  
  
They stuck with their strategy to attack any demon image, even if it fake, because you never know.  
  
On their way up, Rachel began to hear a buzzing sound. She looked over towards the Manor door, where swarms of killer bees came in.  
  
"Oh crap," she cried out!  
  
The group looked over.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper and Adam, and Alysse took Rachel and Arielle to the attic by way of orbing.  
  
Paige ran to close the door. She locked it.  
  
"Were those bees real?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No clue. Lex is capable of anything," Adam answered.  
  
"Well we do not have much time, let us find this Source of the House," Arielle hurried them.  
  
Adam searched and found nothing but a few pictures.  
  
Arielle and Rachel had no luck either, and Paige and Piper were focusing on the quote metaphorically.  
  
"Hey I found this picture of Prue, Phoebe, and you, Piper," Adam said.  
  
"Oh wow, this is real old. Probably when we first got our powers," she told him.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Paige jumped. We all got our powers in the attic.  
  
"But you got it in the living room foyer," Piper reminded her.  
  
"Yeah but I first used my powers here. The quote was metaphorical. The attic is the source of home and family," she explained.  
  
"How odd," Adam said. "You would think the kitchen would be the source of home and family."  
  
"Yeah maybe in your world," Rachel jokingly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well now what?" Arielle asked.  
  
"We shall read the spell that gave us our powers," Piper said.  
  
They all read the spell that gave the original Charmed Ones their powers.  
  
"It all begins with family," Piper smiled.  
  
When they finished reading, all of the objects that attacked them earlier were now peacefully in place. However, that did not care of the black magic. They still were seeing weird images.  
  
"I have an idea," Adam said. "The spell that causes the seen to become unseen. Think it could work?"  
  
"Great idea!" Piper was elated.  
  
Paige, who had used it on several occasions, memorized it by heart. She wrote it down for everyone to say. All of the demon images vanished. The buzzing noise stopped, and all was calm.  
  
One demon was left, and that was Lex.  
  
"You should have killed us when you had the chance," Piper said as she blew him up.  
  
(THE NEXT MORNING)  
  
The Halliwells all sat down at the kitchen and dining room tables, that were pulled together to fit them all. Michele and Piper made pancakes.  
  
"Guys I think we need to talk," Prue said.  
  
"Sure what's up mom?" Adam asked.  
  
Leo took me and the kids to see the Elders.  
  
"Fascinating..." Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"And they told me my destiny was to become one..an Elder," she kept on going.  
  
"Well what does that mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It means it is my destiny and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I tried to fight back but they told me it was time to pass the Charmed powers on to a new generation," she said.  
  
"But doesn't that mean you will not be living with us anymore?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes, I am so sorry. But I can visit whenever I want, unlike Leo who is going to be stuck there," she said.  
  
"Why don't we enjoy breakfast and talk about this later?" Piper suggested.  
  
"No I am fine with it," Adam said.  
  
"You are!?" Prue was shocked.  
  
"Yeah I am too," Rachel said. "I am so proud of you mom, and as long as you can visit, then it will be like you are never gone. You are just one call away."  
  
Prue smiled and gave three fifteen year olds hugs.  
  
"Well now that we are on the subject. I think I will be moving out too," Michele said. "I do not want to invade a family."  
  
"Oh Michele do not be silly," Adam said.  
  
"Well it is not just that. I am an adult and I have a job and I need to live on my own," she explained.  
  
"Fair enough," Arielle smiled.  
  
"Plus, I am moving into a condo only 2 blocks from here," she told them.  
  
"Even better," laughed Paige.  
  
Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, baby Wyatt, baby Chris, Rachel, Arielle, and Adam enjoyed their breakfast together, as a family (  
  
ON THE NEXT CHARMED -Paige gets offered a job to teach a magic school. Phoebe is busy with her writing career and Piper is with the kids at day care when a time portal sends the Charmed Ones and a new friend to the age of the DINOSAURS, BOSTON MASSACRE, and the FRENCH REVOLUTION.  
  
"Okay that is a big dinosaur," Adam said.  
  
The group ran when Arielle tripped over a large tree root in the ground. She fell into the swamp and did not surface for quite some time.  
  
"ARIELLE?"  
  
No answer. 


	14. CHARMED LUCK

THE CHARMED  
  
Season 2 Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 14: Charmed Luck  
  
Weeks after Prue became an Elder and left the house with Leo, Paige left for a Magic School teachers orientation, and Michele got an apartment down the street; Phoebe was on a trip en route to New York City for a Journalist's Convention for a week. Piper had taken the kids on a playground for a picnic. Adam, Rachel, Arielle, and Alysse were home on a hot summer day.  
  
"Well at least we have been demon free," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, but now Piper, Phoebe, and Paige can't use the Power of Three spell since we took over the Charmed destiny," Arielle sighed.  
  
"I love having magic!" Rachel argued. "But I just do not like this personal gain thing. I am bored."  
  
"Yeah it is our summer and we should be doing something fun," Adam complained.  
  
"Rachel, can't you just orb us to an island?" Arielle asked.  
  
"No I am way to new at this," Rachel answered. "What about you Alysse?"  
  
"Well sure," she said. However the Elders yelled at her from a far.  
  
"Never mind," she told them.  
  
"Ugh those Elders," Adam sighed.  
  
"No that was your mom. She basically said that there has been lots of demon mischief circulating underground. I could take you later," Alysse reassured.  
  
"What kind of demon mischief?" Rachel mocked.  
  
"They aren't exactly sure. They believe a group of demons are working together to plot..," she was interrupted.  
  
"Our destruction?" Adam butted in. "Nothing new."  
  
"We'll be on the lookout," Arielle said as she got up to go the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to go take a walk," Rachel yawned and walked out the door.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep," Adam rolled back on the couch.  
  
Rachel was walking down the road when she heard some one screaming. She ran towards the sound, and in a cliché, she was brought to a young girl, her age with black hair, and a demon.  
  
"Aha! Here is the group plotting our destruction," Rachel laughed.  
  
The demon looked up at Rachel and threw a knife at her. Rachel froze it, and the girl was astonished.  
  
"WHATTTT? HOW DIDD YOUUU DOO THAT?" her voice, shaked.  
  
"Long story," Rachel laughed. She turned to the demon and threw an electric sphere at it. The demon blew up into dust.  
  
The girl began to run away when Rachel stopped her.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Pleassse. Don't hurt me," the girl said.  
  
"Hun, If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be like him right now," Rachel pointed to the dust heap on the floor.  
  
"My name is Laurel," the girl said.  
  
"Pretty name," Rachel smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Laurel quickly said. "I have to go now."  
  
The girl turned and ran away. Rachel tried to orb to her, but her orbing powers were too new and faltered as she was sent back to the Manor.  
  
"Hey wake up!" she pushed Adam.  
  
"NO MOMMY!!!!" Adam came up screaming.  
  
"No mommy?" Rachel asked. "How macho of you."  
  
"Oh ummm just a dream," Adam moved on quickly.  
  
"Anyway I just met a girl," Rachel told him.  
  
"Really? I met lots of girls, but I don't wake people up to tell them that," Adam turned back over.  
  
"No I mean a girl attacked by a demon. He wore a black trench coat. I think she's a magical person or she would not have been randomly attacked," she said.  
  
"Well why didn't you stop her?" Adam asked.  
  
"She was too in shock and ran away," Rachel explained.  
  
"Ugh way tooo cliché," Adam said.  
  
"Well we need to find her. She may be in trouble," Rachel said.  
  
Piper came back with the kids and Rachel explained everything to her.  
  
Adam, Arielle, Rachel, and Alysse went to go look for the girl since they were all bored. They made it to a playground where they thought they saw her, but it was someone else.  
  
As they got deeper in the woods, they began to realize they were lost.  
  
"Once again, way to cliché," Adam laughed.  
  
"Yeah tell me, about ittttttttt.," Arielle's voice faded.  
  
"What the....?" Rachel turned to see Arielle was gone.  
  
"That's weird," Adam looked around anxiously. Just then, he also vanished in thin air. Rachel soon followed. Alysse stood there speechless for a moment and orbed back to Piper.  
  
-----------------------------------------Prehistoric Ages------------------- ----------------  
  
"Okay this is weird," Adam said. He was staring at what looked like a desert but with huge canyons.  
  
"Okay why are we here!? Arielle cried out loud.  
  
"Quiet, don't panic," said Rachel. She called up for Alysse but there was no answer.  
  
"I was bored, but this is not the remedy I was looking for," Adam chuckled.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Arielle yelled at him.  
  
"Well we are the Charmed Ones. We'll figure something out," Adam sounded calmly. He was truly nervous but didn't want to leave all the pressure on Rachel to remain calm. The group kept walking down the huge canyon they were on, to go towards a nearby swamp to see some of the life creatures that inhabited the strange world they were in.  
  
-----------------------------------------Back in San Francisco ------------- ---------------------- "Piper!" Alysse orbed in the park. She told her that Charmed Ones were missing.  
  
"Oh gosh," Piper said. "Think it has something to do with the Laurel girl?" she asked Alysse.  
  
"Possibly," Alysse answered.  
  
"Let's go find the girl so we can see what we are dealing with," Piper said.  
  
Alysse orbed to the elders to see what she could find out.  
  
-----------------------------------------Prehistoric Ages------------------- ----------------  
  
It was extremely hot as the Charmed Ones made their way to the swamp.  
  
"It must be like 800 degrees here," Adam whined.  
  
They got to the swamp to splash water on their faces.  
  
"Who knows how many parasites are in this," Rachel laughed.  
  
"Oh god, I don't even want to think about it!" Arielle squirmed.  
  
Out of the bushes, a little man with a cane came stumbling out.  
  
"Hey company!" he said.  
  
"Who are you!?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm a leprechaun of course!" he laughed.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rachel quickly questioned.  
  
"Same reason you are! The hacker demons!" he cheerfully said.  
  
"The what...?" Adam asked.  
  
All of a sudden, the group heard very loud stomping that made them stumble off their feet.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Arielle looked around.  
  
"Oh my.....," Rachel stared to the west.  
  
"What? What is it!?" Arielle said.  
  
She turned around to see a giant tyrannosaurus rex coming their way.  
  
Rachel went to freeze it, but her powers didn't work. Adam tried to blow a tree up to block the t-rex for a minute, but no use.  
  
"Our powers aren't working," Rachel cried.  
  
"Of course not! You weren't born in the Prehistoric Ages!" the leprechaun said.  
  
"And you were?" Adam asked.  
  
"Of course so!" he yelled back.  
  
"I'm sooo confused," Arielle looked frustrated.  
  
"Listen you go to follow me!" he said.  
  
They ran with him to escape the t-rex, who was still walking slowly at them.  
  
The leprechaun tripped after falling over a large stem in the ground. Four tentacles emerged from the swamp and encircled Arielle and the leprechaun's feet. They were both carried into the swamp.  
  
"ARIELLE!" Adam cried out.  
  
"Who are you!" yelled the leprechauns.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU MY FRIENDS?" leprechaun answered again.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," Adam yelled back.  
  
"So long and let the luck be with you," he said as he let himself slip under.  
  
Their focus switched to Arielle, who was doing well against the tentacles.  
  
"Hold on," Adam went to get a huge branch, since their powers weren't working.  
  
Arielle grabbed on, but it was no use. She slipped under.  
  
"ARIELLE!" Rachel called again. No answer. The tentacles re-emerged and tied around Rachel and Adam's feet. The two were swept under the swamp and drowned with Arielle.  
  
-----------------------------------------San Francisco --------------------- ----------------  
  
Alysse orbed back the Manor.  
  
"Okay Piper, the girl's name is Laurel. She is a witch who is being followed by Hacker Demons. They are demons who can basically hack into time portals. In this case, Adam, Rachel and Arielle disrupted their plan to kill Laurel, so now they created a wrinkle in time, knowing they could kill Laurel without them," Alysse explained.  
  
"Oh gosh," Piper said "How do we get them back?"  
  
"Well that is where we come in. Malakai, the lead Hacker demon, must be destroyed in order to bring them back, so they must survive until then." Alysse answered.  
  
"And the only way to kill Malakai is to find Laurel," Piper finished her explanation. "But can't Malakai send us back in time?"  
  
"Their instinct only sends those who threaten their mission. They do not have much a mind of their own," Alysse finished. "And a simple vanquishing spell or particle manipulation would kill Malakai, so Paige and Phoebe won't be needed.  
  
"Okay, well I will drop Wyatt and Chris next door, and then I'll have to go find Laurel," Piper made up her mind.  
  
--------------------------------------- Boston, Massachusetts--------------- --------------------  
  
The Charmed Ones landed in the back of a colonial pub.  
  
"AHHHH!" Adam was still screaming.  
  
"Adam relax," Rachel rubbed the side of her head. "We're alive."  
  
"But where are we?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Looks like colonial America," Adam looked around.  
  
"What's going on? Are we caught in like a time warp?," Rachel guessed.  
  
"We must be," Arielle agreed.  
  
The three walked into the pub, where people were having a grand time drinking ale and chewing down on some peanuts.  
  
"I HATE THOSE FILFTHY BRITS!" one man was saying to another.  
  
"Ahh pre American Revolution." Rachel whispered to Adam and Arielle.  
  
"I'll go search around with Arielle to see if I can find out anything about where we exactly are." Rachel said. "You ask around to find out information on anyone who may no witchcraft. Exposing ourselves here probably wouldn't hurt. We will meet back in an hour!"  
  
Rachel and Arielle left, and Adam decided to interrupt the man who derailed the British.  
  
"If I saw a filthy Brit, I'd call him right now using my own two hands," the man said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I hate them almost as much as I hate witches!" Adam budded in.  
  
The whole pub stared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the bartender.  
  
"I'm from out of town, from Philadelphia. I'm a witch hunter." he said.  
  
"There hasn't been any witches here!" the bartender yelled at him. "So get outta here and never use the word again."  
  
"What are you smoking?" the man yelled at the bartender. "The Luna family is full of witches but everyone is scared of their magic."  
  
"Where can I find them?" Adam asked.  
  
"Down the street and left on Morganson Lane. They are number 13 I believe," he said.  
  
"Great thanks!" Adam left the pub in a hurry before anymore commotion could be heard.  
  
"Any clue why the boy was wearing those filthy, wet clothes?" the bartender asked.  
  
"No clue," the old man said. "Maybe he's a filthy witch as well."  
  
"Not if I can help it," the bartender cried out and grabbed a shotgun and headed after Adam  
  
-----------------------------------------San Francisco---------------------- ------------- Piper used the spell to find a lost witch, but inserted Laurel's name into the picture. In the attic, Laurel appeared in swirling lights. She lifted her hands and a huge flash of blinded Piper's eyes.  
  
"Ahhh," Piper covered her eyes. She regained focus within 30 seconds, but Laurel had fled the attic. Alysse orbed to her. Laurel tried to use her flash powers again but Alysse grabbed her and orbed her to Piper, who then froze Laurel's hands.  
  
"Hey please don't be scared," Piper said.  
  
"What do you want from me!" Laurel yelled.  
  
"I'm a witch too, a Charmed One off duty I guess you could say. My nephew and nieces were sent into the time wrinkle by the hacker demons who are following you," she explained.  
  
"Okay and..?" Laurel tried to play it off like nothing was going on.  
  
"and we need to know why the hacker demons keep attacking you so we can vanquish Malakai, save my sister's children and save you as well," Piper told her.  
  
Laurel sighed. "I have no clue why they are after me. They killed my parents a week ago and I have been fleeing them every since."  
  
"Why did you run when Adam, Rachel, and Arielle tried to help you?" asked Piper.  
  
"I was scared. I didn't know if they wanted to kill the hackers so they'd be able to capture me," Laurel relaxed.  
  
"Okay well I have a plan. We will bring you to the same alley that Adam, Rachel, and Arielle found you in, but Alysse and I will be right there so they don't harm you. Also, your magic is a great defense tool. You can use it," Piper reminded her.  
  
-----------------------------------------Boston, Massachusetts-------------- ---------------------  
  
Arielle and Rachel looked around the town. It was a beautiful night, and they turned the corner only to hear major commotion coming from a building. They ran to the noise, where men were shouting. A soul African American was nearby watching the fighting.  
  
"Oh my god," Rachel said.  
  
"What? WHAT'S WRONG?" Arielle looked worried.  
  
Rachel the history buff explained, "look, this is the same building I saw in our history textbook. This is Boston, Massachusetts." "So am I thinking what you're thinking?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Yep, I think this is the location and time of the Boston, Massacre. Let's go warn them," Rachel began to run to them to prevent this all from happening.  
  
Arielle pulled her back. "Wait you can not just change history."  
  
"But it is just a little thing that doesn't impact the world's exist," she said.  
  
"Yeah but we are not betting on that," Arielle told her.  
  
Rachel turned back, watching hopeless. Shots fired and Rachel turned her head, horrified. Arielle grabbed her and they went to find Adam.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam reached the Luna's house.  
  
He knocked on the door and Mrs. Luna answered the door.  
  
"Hello child," she said. "How can I help you?"  
  
Adam explained everything and they were astonished, but were leery of him since he couldn't perform magic.  
  
"You have got to believe me!" he pleaded. He looked at Jamie Luna, the young daughter of age 16. She was beautiful, and he gazed into her eyes. She could feel his compassion and his sincerity.  
  
"I believe him mom," Jamie said.  
  
"Alright then, let me see if I can make some potions for you to defend yourself since no time travel spells have been made yet," she said.  
  
Mrs. Luna created an invisible potion and many bomb potions. She also created fog potions, all incase they ran into more dangers.  
  
As she went to start mixing her ingredients, Adam was walking with Jamie outside.  
  
"You know it may not be safe to walk with me, especially with the town thinking you're a witch and wanting to kill your family," Adam said. "Oh, I'm sorry did that sound harsh?" he glared back in her grey, blue eyes, mesmerized.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright," she laughed. "So tell me, what is it like in 2004?"  
  
"Complicated," Adam told her. "There is lots of problems and crazy technology. We have these things called cars, which can take your from place to place by just stepping on a petal. It can bring you anywhere you want, except for Hawaii." "Hawaii?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot this no Hawaii yet." he looked embarrassed.  
  
Jamie smiled, "I like you Adam Halliwell."  
  
The two kept chatting about Adam being a Charmed One, and what it meant to Adam's present day 2004.  
  
The two finally met with Rachel and Arielle.  
  
"Where have you been?" Arielle came over abruptly.  
  
"Oh this must be the whiny one," Jamie chuckled.  
  
"Oh this is nothing," Rachel muttered under her breath.  
  
"Guys this is Jamie Luna. She's a witch and her family gave us these potions to help protect us."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jamie," Arielle shook her hand.  
  
"Listen, we got to get you back incase any of those drunken asses are out. I do not want to ruin your future. Your generation," Adam held her hand.  
  
Just then, those drunken men from the bar happened to have surrounded them all with guns.  
  
"I knew they were witches!" the bartender said.  
  
"This would be a good time for those potions," Rachel quivered.  
  
Adam grabbed the fog potion, which created a smokescreen.  
  
The group ran, and Adam brought Jamie back to her house. Arielle and Rachel also went back to the Luna family's house.  
  
"We shouldn't be here, it will bring attention," Rachel told Mrs. Luna.  
  
"Oh no child, they will come anyway," she acknowledged the inevitable.  
  
Surely enough, men with guns completely surrounded the house. Adam opened the window to throw a bomb potion.  
  
"Wait that will ruin history even more," Arielle said. It could make the witch trials kill off other generations of witches who may have saved innocents. "Your right," Adam stopped. "But now what?" Adam turned his head. "We have to find a way to...." His voice stopped suddenly and Adam collapsed. Someone had shot him in the head. Adam laid on the floor, bleeding.  
  
"ADAM!!" Jamie ran to the boy's lifeless body.  
  
"Jamie stay back!" Arielle yelled at her.  
  
She too was shot by a civilian.  
  
"This can't be happening," Arielle grabbed her forehead. Rachel was already bawling and Mrs. Luna was horrified. A loud crash ended the confusion. Someone had thrown a burning piece of wood through a window and the house began to burn.  
  
Rachel bent over coughing and Arielle couldn't breathe. Mrs. Luna fled with her other younger daughter, but she too was killed by the bartender. The young girl was picked up by a strange man and taken safety. However, the house still burnt down and Arielle and Rachel died with the flames of the conflagration.  
  
-----------------------------------------San Francisco---------------------- -------------  
  
Alysse orbed Laurel and Piper to the alley. Piper hid, as she watched four hacker demons shimmer in.  
  
"Time to die witch," one called out to her. An athemay formed in his hand and he went to throw it till Laurel flashed her hands which illuminated a light that blinded the demon. At that moment, Piper ran in and froze all of the demons' bodies.  
  
"Where is Malakai?" she demanded.  
  
"Malakai? Ha! Dumb witch! You think the leader of our clan would actually fight with us?" the male demon with blond hair said.  
  
Piper threw her hands forward and blew him up. "I don't like being called dumb," she said. She turned to the other two.  
  
"You can either die or tell me where I can find him," she told them.  
  
They kept quiet and Piper in turn blew them up.  
  
"Okay Laurel, looks like we have a lot of work to do!" she told her.  
  
-----------------------------------------Germany, 1942---------------------- -------------  
  
Adam walked around the dreadful scenery. There were young men and women, shaved bald, walking around and performing harsh labor. Many of them were starved and emaciated.  
  
"This is getting annoying." Adam said. "This is the second time I died today!"  
  
"Hey you!" a police officer ran over to the boy.  
  
"Yes?" Adam replied.  
  
"Why are you out of uniform?" the man said.  
  
Adam was cautious. He put two and two together and realized where he was, a concentration camp.  
  
"In the wash..." Adam answered. "I got blood on it from a Jew."  
  
"Well, go to the office under the patrol deck, there are extras. New comers are such a hassle," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Adam looked for the patrol deck, which was identifiable by its tall stature, and went into the office to change. His next goal was to find Arielle and Rachel.  
  
Arielle's clothing was meanwhile a very scruffy since she was burned in the house, where as Adam was shot outside. She too realized where she was, but instead, a police officer determined she must be a Jew, a prisoner. She was given rags as clothes, and her hair was shaved.  
  
She saw Rachel, who was too in her position.  
  
"RACHEL!!" she cried over.  
  
"Are we where I think I am?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I think so, I believe this is Auschwitz." Arielle told her.  
  
"Oh god should we go get ourselves killed so we can leave this place and go to a new time dimension?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Every time we time looped, there seemed to be a new magical person who wants to help us, so maybe there is another person here who can find out what magic sent us here." Arielle said.  
  
"MAGIC!" a police officer over heard her.  
  
"No I said...Tragic. It is tragic that you guys are so nice to us and we are so mean and disrespectful to you," she told him.  
  
"Yeah right," the cop took her arm and sentenced her to a gas chamber at seven in the evening. She was carried away to another part of the camp. Hours went by, and Rachel was scared, tired and hungry. She was forced to pull heavy rocks out of the ground for the dead to be dropped into. It was emotionally scarring, and tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Every time we time looped, there seemed to be a new magical person who wants to help us, so maybe there is another person here who can find out what magic sent us here," Rachel repeated Arielle's words.  
  
When it was time for night, all the women workers went to go to sleep. Rachel's eye caught attention of a women whose hand had a coven symbol burned into it.  
  
"Bingo," Rachel thought.  
  
She approached the woman.  
  
"Hello," Rachel said to her.  
  
The woman looked sadly into her eyes.  
  
"Um okay I'll be blunt. Do you know anything about magic?" she asked.  
  
"Shhhhh! Why would you repeat that word after your friend just got taken away," the woman hissed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my siblings and I are caught in this time loop and for some reason, every time we die in one portal, we get sent to a new time," Rachel told her.  
  
"Whoo are you!?" asked the woman.  
  
"I'm Rachel, one-third of the Charmed Ones," she told her.  
  
"A Warren?" she asked.  
  
"Well I'm the daughter of a Warren, so yeah I guess," Rachel said.  
  
The women got tears in her eyes and hugged her.  
  
"Oh umm okay thanks," Rachel hugged her back.  
  
"I am an ancestor of Melinda Warren. I moved here for my husband, who was gassed in the chamber," she said. "Oh my god," Rachel smiled. "So nice to meet you!"  
  
The lady laughed. "My name is Francine, and I would love to find out more about you, but we need to figure out what is going on with you," she said.  
  
"Well in our first world, we were sent to the land of the Dinosaurs," Rachel told her.  
  
"Wow how was that?" she was fascinated.  
  
"Just dynamite!" Rachel joked but Francine didn't get it. "Oh never mind," she shrugged it off. "We then met a leprechaun who died when we died but we tried to help him, then we were sent to Boston.."  
  
"A leprechaun?" the woman asked quickly.  
  
"Uhh yeah he was green, and short, and had a cane with a star on it," Rachel remembered.  
  
"Aha! There is your solution. You met an Angel Leprechaun. They bail you out of situations where this is no way you can get out of. He gives you receive three chances, considering you are the Power of Three is very suitable, until the luck runs out," Francine told her, "but now they are extinct after the mass murder in the Magic Crusades."  
  
"So after Boston, we got killed again. That is two times dead. This is our third world, but the leprechaun didn't meet us until we were in the first already, unless." Rachel stopped remembering that they still had a chance to live in the dinosaur world if they had killed the tentacle monster. "This is our last chance or whatever happens carries back to the new world. No one rescues our parents if one of us dies here and evil prevails," Rachel told Francine.  
  
"Then we better start looking for Arielle now," she said. "We need to survive as long as possible so your aunt can somehow save you," Francine said.  
  
"Scuse me ladies," a young officer said as he came over.  
  
"Adam?" Rachel looked surprised.  
  
"Shhh," Adam hushed her. "They think I am a soldier."  
  
Rachel explained everything to Adam.  
  
"Well I'll try to get Arielle out," he told her.  
  
"Yeah but you must be careful incase you, yourself, is gassed for betrayal," Francine warned.  
  
Adam saw the people gather as they were being hurried into the gas chamber. He noticed Arielle as she was pushed in the chamber.  
  
"Wait!" Adam called out.  
  
Arielle looked surprise.  
  
"Yes?" the officer asked.  
  
"Um this one's mine," he said. "I want to punish her more severely. She called Hitler a queer."  
  
The officer looked suspicious. "I think she'll do just fine here" he said as he pushed her in and locked the door.  
  
Arielle was now in the room with hundreds of other women, all naked and shivering. No one spoke as fear was in their eyes of the inevitable. She knew what was happening and tried to scream for help, but no one could help her.  
  
-----------------------------------------San Francisco---------------------- ------------- "Well what now?" Laurel asked back at the Manor.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm getting worried," she said.  
  
"Want me to go get Paige?" Alysse asked.  
  
"No..not yet at least." Piper replied.  
  
Just then two demons shimmered into the Manor.  
  
"Are you that dumb!" Piper yelled at them. "Who you are?"  
  
"They call me Malakai," the man with a tan trench coat said.  
  
"And I am an athemay demon," the one wearing all black said.  
  
Piper was careful. Athemay demons can easily steal your powers through their cursed athemays.  
  
Piper blew up the athemay demon.  
  
Malakai looked surprised.  
  
"Looks like you hacker demons really do not have any common sense," Piper laughed,  
  
Laurel used her flash against Malakai and threw the vanquishing potion at him, which would have killed him, but he shimmered out.  
  
Meanwhile, the athemay demon rose from his ash, turned to Piper and stabbed her. Alysse ran to save her, but the demon, who as really a Lazarus demon, an assassin who must be buried in a cemetery to be vanquished, called upon a friend, a darklighter, who shot her down.  
  
Laurel was stunned. The darklighter turned to her and got ready to shoot her, but she used her high beams to blind him, and fled the Manor.  
  
She ran to the alley, distressed and crying. She couldn't believe what was happening; the only people nice to her just died by demons trying to kill her.  
  
At that moment, Malakai shimmered in.  
  
"That was way too easy," he laughed.  
  
"Wait" Laurel said as he went to throw an energy ball at her. "I'll trade you my powers if you spare me and let me go back in time."  
  
"Why in the world would I do that?" he said.  
  
"Well I know you want my powers. I don't know why, but I am too young of a witch to be important unless I am deadly in the future," Laurel said trying to manipulate him, knowing he was very dumb, like all hacker demons were.  
  
"Where would you go?" he interrogated her.  
  
"To where your hackers killed my parents." she said.  
  
Malakai looked suspicious, but believed he could just kill Laurel anyway if she tried to pull anything sneaky, cause she would not have her powers. The old version of her would, but because she was alive, the new version of her would have to use her powers quickly. Malakai new she'd be outnumbered and could lose in the past.  
  
"Deal" he said. Laurel was given a diamond crystal that lit up as she held it.  
  
Malakai had taken her powers and she called out that she wanted to go back in 15 minutes.  
  
The world became a whirlwind. Laurel saw herself and Piper in the Manor. Laurel ran in, "wait stop!" She called out.  
  
"What the...?"Past Laurel looked astonished  
  
A lazarus demon and Malakai are about to attack. You have to freeze Malakai immediately and destroy him, because the Lazarus demon appears to be an Athemay demon.  
  
Piper believed her, because she too was once in the position of going back in time to warn someone.  
  
"Where will he be?" Piper asked.  
  
"Behind you," New Laurel told her.  
  
Piper and Laurel turned around and Malakai and the Lazarus shimmered in.  
  
Piper froze Malakai and Laurel threw the potion at him. Malakai had no time to react.  
  
-----------------------------------------Germany, 1942---------------------- ------------- Arielle looked up as the showers sprayed the gas of death. Adam and Rachel ran to the door of the chamber, screaming and crying. A police officer came over and hit them both down. Arielle cried out in horror and she disappeared.  
  
-----------------------------------------San Francisco---------------------- ------------- Adam, Arielle, and Rachel were all back in the Manor.  
  
"AUNT PIPER!" they all cried and ran to her.  
  
"But how?" Arielle asked. Tears were still in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks to Laurel, she went back in time to make the past right and we were able to kill Malakai, the hacker demon who sent you in time so he could kill Laurel and take her powers for reasons we never found out. That killed all the hacker demons and sent you back. A lazarus demon also attacked but Alysse quickly orbed his ashy ass to the cemetery," Piper said.  
  
"I can't believe this. And the only reason we are alive is because of a leprechaun." Adam laughed.  
  
"Come again?" Piper was confused.  
  
"Oh long story. Let's just say we jumped to different parts of time and almost died 3 times but a leprechaun gave us good luck so instead of dying we jumped time because we tried to help him with the dinosaurs and he knew we were important Charmed Ones who couldn't be killed or all hell would break loose," Adam explained  
  
"What in the world just came out of your mouth?" Laurel asked. "Please speak English!"  
  
"Never mind, maybe later," Adam sighed. "Laurel why don't you stay with us. We are used to having magical visitors in the house, especially till we can find out exactly what is going on with why those demons were after you," Piper asked her.  
  
"Oh I dunno," Laurel looked down.  
  
"C'mon. It's an exciting life I must say," Rachel smiled.  
  
Laurel laughed. "Well, looks like I am in for a Charmed beginning!"  
  
Adam looked towards the window where he saw a young girl walking with her mom. He smiled, knowing he recognized her. It was Jamie.  
  
ON THE NEXT "THE CHARMED" -Numerous amounts of demons after attacking a summer camp where the Charmed Ones and Laurel work. The future of magic being exposed is in jeopardy, but why would the demons do this?  
  
-Wyatt and Chris are both kidnapped, as Paige and Phoebe got to the Underworld to find him.  
  
-Alysse and Adam go on a date, but are interrupted by the same demons that keep exposing themselves.  
  
"Okay kids, my name is Adam and this my sister, Rachel. We will be your camp," Adam was interrupted by a demon who shimmered in.  
  
He created an energy ball and was ready to throw it at one of the kids, but Rachel froze him. She then froze the campers.  
  
"Why does this keep happening every 5 seconds!" Rachel complained.  
  
-------in the Underworld----  
  
"Paige, are you sure this is safe?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sure. Relax," she answered.  
  
They saw Wyatt in the distance and ran towards him. Wyatt turned to them, and began to throw fireballs.  
  
"THAT IS NOT NORMAL!" Paige called out. 


	15. CAMP HELL

THE CHARMED  
  
Season 2 Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 15: Camp Hell  
  
Adam, Rachel, Arielle, and Laurel were forced to get jobs over the summer to help with money for such a big family! They decided to work at Camp Greenlake, a nearby camp, knowing it could be lots of fun to work with kids.  
  
It was their first day at camp and Adam, Rachel, Arielle, and Laurel were walking around the camp while campers began to get off their buses. They were pretty young, from about ages 7-13.  
  
"Well this should be interesting," Adam read, as he and Rachel were assigned to the seven year olds. Arielle and Laurel got the thirteen year olds. They said goodbye, and Adam and Rachel were waiting in their cabins for the kids to arrive.  
  
"We just got to make the best of it," Rachel told him. "Who knows, this could be lots of fun."  
  
"Oh I agree, I just hope the whole witch thing doesn't interfere," Adam was worried.  
  
"Oh, well of course it will!" Rachel laughed.  
  
Adam looked confused.  
  
He didn't have much to think, because a demon shimmered in out of nowhere.  
  
"Woooah," Rachel jumped up and threw an electric ball at it, but the demon dodged it.  
  
Adam telekinetically threw him against the door, and Rachel froze its body.  
  
"Who are you?" Adam yelled.  
  
"And why would you be shimmering into a public area?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I answer to no one but the great leader," the demon answered.  
  
"Um okay...who is the great leader?" Rachel snapped back.  
  
"I tell NO ONE," the demon was prideful.  
  
"Yeah okay, shut up," Adam blew him up. "Sorry he was just getting annoying, we'll deal with this later."  
  
As soon as he said later, another demon shimmered in.  
  
The campers were on their way, and they had little time.  
  
Adam blew it up.  
  
"This is really weird," Rachel noted.  
  
The campers came in and sat down.  
  
Adam and Rachel were nervous, but the kids looked excited, so they got to business.  
  
"Okay kids, my name is Adam and this is my sister, Rachel. We will be your camp," Adam was interrupted by a demon who shimmered in behind the kids  
  
He created an energy ball and was ready to throw it at one of the kids, but Rachel froze him. She then froze the campers.  
  
"Why does this keep happening every 5 seconds!" Rachel complained.  
  
"I don't know but these kids are in danger," Adam told her.  
  
"You think it has to do with Laurel?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I don't know. We need to get rid of him first," Adam told her.  
  
Rachel threw an electric ball at it, and the demon was electrocuted and burned into the ground.  
  
She unfroze the kids and then began to give them a tour of the camp.  
  
------------------------------------------13 year old, cabin---------------- ----------------------  
  
"Welcome campers. I know you guys are older and don't want a huge discussion, but my name is Arielle," the witch introduced herself.  
  
"And I am Laurel. We will be your counselors for the summer."  
  
The kids looked utterly bored. All they wanted to do was swim.  
  
"Okay anyywayyyyyy," Laurel's voice became panicky when a demon shimmered in behind the kids. He drew a knife a pointed it at her.  
  
"Look flashlight," Laurel said quickly as she flashed her high beams at the demon, as well as the kids.  
  
"I can't see," one girl cried.  
  
"Wow what a strong flashlight," Arielle tried to calm them down as she blew her mace whisper at the demon. Instead of just blinding ash, fire sparks flew at him as well. Her power was growing. The demon shimmered out.  
  
"That's handy," Laurel noticed.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Arielle asked.  
  
"Dude, don't ever point that thing in my eyes again," one moody kid said.  
  
Arielle and Laurel looked anxiously at each other.  
  
------------------------------------------The Manor------------------------- --------------------  
  
"So how was New York City Phoebe?" Piper asked as she fed Wyatt and Chris.  
  
"Ah marvelous! All those journalists together gave me a headache, but Times Square was fabulous as well as the beautiful hotel I stayed in and the hotel doorman," Phoebe winked.  
  
"Yeah well things here have been crazy," Piper told her all about Laurel and the Charmed Ones getting sent back in time.  
  
"Aww I feel bad. But don't worry the teachers orientation went great and I should be starting next fall which means more salary. And you have us for the summer," Paige came in, very chipper.  
  
"What time do our bigger rascals come home from their first day at work?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Anytime time now," Piper was interrupted by the door slamming.  
  
"BIG problem," Adam came in yelling out.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Phoebe was worried.  
  
"Demons. Lots and lots of demons," Arielle shook her head.  
  
"In English please?" Paige hurried her.  
  
"Okay while at camp, demons kept shimmering in. Adam and I vanquished at least 5 today. Every time we interrogated them, they told us they were working only for their Great Leader."  
  
"It was weird. Arielle and I had the same problem," Laurel told them.  
  
"Yeah and usually demons don't just attack at camps and show their faces publicly incase they are found," Arielle finished for her.  
  
"Well this won't be a problem, we just got to find out who the Great Leader is," Piper calmed them.  
  
"Easier said then done," Adam snickered.  
  
"Well go relax, dinner will be ready soon," Piper told him.  
  
"Umm Aunt Paige, can I see you in the other room," he hinted to her.  
  
"Sure," she looked confused but followed him upstairs to the attic.  
  
"Okay I can't eat with you guys tonight," he said.  
  
"Why not?" Piper followed.  
  
"Well, I am going on a date," he blushed.  
  
"AWWW A DATE! With WHO? Who is the lucky lady?" she joked with him.  
  
"....ummm," Adam looked nervous. "Alysse."  
  
"Oh...oh no," Paige looked down.  
  
"I know I know, but Piper was allowed to date her whitelighter and it is just harmless fun. Pleeeasse," he begged.  
  
"Okay fine. But do not tell Piper. I will make an excuse that you are going out with your buddies tonight," Paige smiled.  
  
----------------At Quake, a nearby restaurant Piper worked at when she was young-------  
  
Adam and Alysse were laughing, and enjoying their meals while chatting about Alysse's pre-whitelighter life.  
  
"Let's see, I died in 1999. Whiteligher training took me a long time and then I wound up here!" she told him.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking how did you die," Adam questioned.  
  
Alysse looked serious. "Well, a darklighter got to me when they found out I'd be a whitelighter."  
  
"Oh well let's get off that topic, I am sure you do not want to talk about your death all day," he chuckled.  
  
Alysse loved his odd humor and the two had a relaxing evening, exchanging childhood past information.  
  
"My parents and I, well before they were killed by the Triad, an old group of evil your parents faced...we used to go to Giants games every week, because we had season tickets. My dad and I would love roaring during the games," she reminisced.  
  
"Well I'm a Braves fan, so I spent my time yelling at the home team," Adam continued.  
  
"How long do you think they will let us go on these little dates before they try to split us up? Alysse questioned.  
  
"Eh let's not try to worry about it until it comes," Adam laughed.  
  
Just then a demon shimmered in unnoticed behind a corner.  
  
He walked in a grabbed and knife. "WHERE ARE THE WITCHES" he cried out.  
  
"Uh oh. Alysse got get Rachel," Adam quickly said as she orbed out to go back to the Manor.  
  
-------------------------------------------The Manor------------------------ ----------------  
  
Alysse orbed in, while the gang were all eating dinner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"Quick Rachel now," she grabbed and orbed Rachel to Quake.  
  
-------------------------------------------Quake---------------------------- ------------  
  
Alysse and Rachel orbed into the woman's bathroom and ran out to find the demon pushing over tables.  
  
Rachel noticed Adam and quickly froze the room of only twenty people.  
  
"Quick hurry, I can not freeze this many people for long," Rachel told Adam.  
  
Adam blew him up and looked up at the video cameras that watch over the restaurant telekinetically pulled them out.  
  
Alysse and Rachel orbed back to the Manor after everything was unfrozen.  
  
Everyone who panicked looked around confused, but there was nothing they could do about it since the cameras had been destroyed.  
  
-------------------------------------------The Manor------------------------ ----------------  
  
"I thought you were with your buddies," Piper was furious as she pulled Alysse and Adam aside.  
  
"I was with one of my buddies. My good buddy, Alysse," Adam tried to joke his way around it.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, "Ok this isn't important. You guys just escaped exposure."  
  
"Correction. The demon escaped exposure," Adam came back at her. "These demons are like walking into their deaths."  
  
"Let's go check the Book of Shadows again," Piper told him.  
  
Alysse and Adam orbed to the Book of Shadows.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Adam told Alysse.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. She'll cool down once we solve the problem," she replied.  
  
Adam held his hands over the Book of Shadows and yelled, "Suicidal demons." The book flipped to a page on the demon Suircia, a demon who looked more like an octopus on legs.  
  
"Oh okay never mind," he sighed. "Oh wait a minute! What were those Japanese soldiers called, the ones at Pearl Harbor that flew into the ships on purpose, to kill no matter what" he asked Alysse.  
  
"Umm kamicozy...kamakoze...I forgot, it's been awhile since I was in history?" she replied.  
  
"KAMIKAZE! That's it!" he cried out as the book flipped on command to the page on Kamikaze Demons.  
  
"Kamikaze Demons: Controlled by the demon of hypnosis, Layos. He hypnotizes ordinary demons, and orders them as assassins to kill no matter what, knowing good witches would attack them from preventing magic to be exposed," Alysse read aloud.  
  
"Layos!" Adam called out as the book flipped to the page on the demon. "Layos: Demon of Hypnosis. Must be hypnotized himself to be vanquished."  
  
"That's all it says?" Alysse asked.  
  
"Yep," Adam replied.  
  
The two went downstairs to give the rest of the family the news.  
  
"Well why don't we all lure the demon into public then get a piece of his flesh and scribe for him," Rachel suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Paige told her.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Wyatt and Chris," Piper left the room.  
  
Right when she left, a kamikaze demon shimmered in. However it wasn't an ordinary demon, it was a Lazarus demon.  
  
Adam went to blow it up, but the demon dodged it, and instead a vase blew up.  
  
Rachel threw her electric ball but that also missed. The Lazarus drew three small knives. He threw one at Arielle, which landed in her chest.  
  
Laurel, who the Lazarus demon had through across the room, was also unconscious.  
  
Adam telekinetically threw him, but not before he threw the knife in his leg.  
  
"Shit!," Adam dropped in pain to his knees.  
  
The third knife was meant for Rachel, but she froze it. Then she heard a scream in the room where Piper was. She froze the Lazarus and threw an electric ball at him.  
  
Phoebe came from behind used her empathy to shift his emotions into a telekinetic blow that sent him flying into Rachel's ball. Adam regained focus and blew him up. Alysse healed Paige, who collected the dust and orbed to a cemetery to bury it.  
  
While Alysse healed Rachel and Adam, Phoebe ran to find Piper, who was missing, along with her children.  
  
"Oh my god," Phoebe was shocked.  
  
-----------------------------------Manor Living Room------------------------ -------  
  
Paige was comforting Phoebe. "Don't worry we'll find her Phoebs."  
  
"I think we should let Leo know," Phoebe said.  
  
"He's an Elder. I don't think he can just do that," Paige answered.  
  
"Yeah but he always breaks the rules," Phoebe argued.  
  
Adam looked at Alysse when Phoebe reminded them of Leo and Piper. "LEO!!" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
No response.  
  
"LEO!!!!!!!!" Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm here," Leo orbed in. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Prue soon followed.  
  
"MOM!" Rachel, Adam, and Arielle ran to Prue, who they had not seen in a month.  
  
"Hey you guys have made me so proud this last month," she smiled. "I have been watching you guys ever since."  
  
"Aww okay enough of the mushiness, let's cut to details. Piper, Wyatt, and Chris have been kidnapped," Paige told them.  
  
"And I can't get a premonition because there is no evidence," Phoebe explained.  
  
"Leo you better take care of this since its your wife and kids. I'll come visit by once all is cleared, there is a huge Elder Meeting tonight," Prue hugged her kids again and orbed back.  
  
"Wow that was short coming," Rachel looked bitter.  
  
Paige told Leo all he needed to know about Layos and the Kamikazes.  
  
"Well, are you sure you are dealing with Layos and not another demon?" he asked.  
  
"Positive, why else would the kamikaze Lazarus attack at the same time?" Paige asked.  
  
"Unless Layos is working in unison with someone?" Arielle suggested.  
  
"The only way to find out is to split up. Paige and I will go scry for Piper. You three go to any public place to see if the Kamikazes keep coming," Phoebe suggested.  
  
Adam, Laurel, Rachel, and Arielle left to go to a nearby playground.  
  
"No need to scry Phoebs, I know it is against the Elder rules and all but they have been lenient with me lately," Leo said as he tried to sense her. They had tried to use the "Call a lost sister spell" but that was no use.  
  
"She isn't in San Francisco," he told them. "My guess is she's in the Underworld."  
  
"Then it is the Underworld where we shall go," Paige told him.  
  
"But we aren't sure yet," Leo tried to make her not jump to conclusions.  
  
"Does that ever stop us?" Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Send us to the deep darkness below, where souls are tormented and demons grow, bring us to the place where all is fear, bring us to the underworld far and near," Paige and Phoebe read as they were shimmered out of the attic and into the Underworld. They made sure to write a returning spell.  
  
--------------------------------------San Francisco Memorial Park----------- --------------------  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are demons!" Adam yelled out.  
  
The park was full of people, who looked at Adam like he was nuts.  
  
"Shut up are you dumb?" Rachel insulted him.  
  
"What? Rach, no one here is going to think I am serious plus the demons we are against seem dumb enough to expose themselves," Adam argued.  
  
Just then, three men who all looked very angry came jolting towards them.  
  
"Are they demons?" Laurel asked.  
  
"Well seeing as though they have very angry faces and what looks like athemays in their pocket would make them fit the classification of demons," Arielle nodded.  
  
Rachel didn't freeze them, because it would be nearly impossible for her to freeze to whole crowd.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Fight using our human instincts?" Adam guessed.  
  
Arielle grabbed one of the demons' arms and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
Adam punched one of them in the face, as the crowd started to drawl in with scared faces as the demons drew their knives.  
  
"Go call for a help," a nearby lady told her teenage daughter, who reached in her pocket for a cell phone.  
  
The demon saw this and threw his athemay at her, which pierced her cell phone, which was in her hand, and caused a nasty gash.  
  
As the crowd saw this, they began to flee, which gave Rachel the chance to freeze them. But one of the demons raised his hands and used his magic blocking power to reflect it. He grabbed Laurel and shimmered out.  
  
Adam blew up both of the demons.  
  
The girl got help from local paramedics, and the group ran to a nearby alley and called for Alysse, who orbed them back to the Manor.  
  
-------------------------------------------The Manor------------------------ -----------------  
  
"That didn't go anywhere as close as to planned," Adam was panting.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leo.  
  
"Well the crowd was a bit to big, and before we knew it, the demons were there. We couldn't freeze that whole entire crowd, so we just fought back." Rachel explained.  
  
"A girl went to get help and the demon threw a knife at her, which gashed her hand," Adam continued. "The crowd ran away, leaving just a few people for Rachel to freeze. One of the demons had a rejecting power and then grabbed Laurel and shimmered away."  
  
"All of this in public?" Leo was shocked.  
  
"Yeah. We were lucky that no cars drove by that time," Arielle was relieved.  
  
"Do you think the same demons that took Piper and the kids are in cahoots with the demons who took Laurel?" Adam asked.  
  
"No doubt about it," Leo told him, "but we can't risk all of you going to the Underworld."  
  
"Hm I disagree," Arielle said. "I think if Adam stays up here, his attack power is the strongest and will get him out of the jams. Rach and I can go under and try to find Phoebe and Paige."  
  
"I don't know," Leo said. "There has been word that the Source's evil soul is looking for a new host. It'd be a perfect time for it to do so."  
  
"Wait wait wait. Already? We just vanquished him!" Adam questioned.  
  
"The Source works in odd ways. The only way it will ever be destroyed is if its killed out of its host, and so far there is no way to do that. Not even the Power of Three could," Leo explained.  
  
"Okay enough chit chat," Rachel switched the serious conversation to finding a way to save the family. "We got to go now, if we plan on anything working out."  
  
Rachel and Arielle repeated the same spell Phoebe used, "Send us to the deep darkness below, where souls are tormented and demons grow, bring us to the place where all is fear, bring us to the underworld far and near."  
  
The two vanished into the Underworld.  
  
----------------------------------------------Underworld-------------------- -------------------------  
  
"This place is like a series of tunnels and my empathy is only picking up hate," Phoebe was frustrated.  
  
"Well that can't be good. Wouldn't that mean they are evil?" Paige asked.  
  
"No it would just mean there was a majority of hate," she said.  
  
As they turned the corner, little Wyatt crawled over.  
  
"That was some dumb luck," Paige was confused.  
  
Out of the blackness came Piper holding Chris.  
  
"Wait this is weird," Paige turned to Phoebe.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Hey guys," she said. "I will be honest, I have no clue how I got here. The demons took us down here and mumbled some demon language and I said a spell to make them attack each other and they did so I walked out of the room and wound up here."  
  
Phoebe tried to "read" Piper's emotions and noticed there was no evil or hate coming from her heart.  
  
Paige was still very leery. Everything happened so quickly. They said the spell that would bring them back to the Manor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------The Manor------------------ ----------------------  
  
When the crew got back, they received word from Leo that Adam was out demon- hunting, and Laurel was also kidnapped.  
  
"This is a crazy wild goose chase," Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------Back at the Playground------------ ------------------  
  
When Adam reached the playground, cops just wrapping up their search for the so-called, Trio Bandits, the media called them. They left, and no one was seen near the park of out fright.  
  
Just like expected demons began popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Move and I blew you up," Adam said. All the demons ignored his comment, and Adam blew them all up one by one. Adam picked up one of the demons' ashes and put it in an envelope and returned to the Manor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------The Manor------------------ ----------------------  
  
When Adam returned, he approached his family.  
  
"I figure if we want to find out what's going, we need to find the source of the kamikazes, and that's Layos. So I took demon ash and figured we could scry for Layos with it," he said.  
  
"Great idea!" Phoebe said joyfully. "I'll go get the scrying stuff."  
  
As she turned around, three more demons shimmered in.  
  
"O god this is soo annoying." Adam stamped.  
  
Piper went to blow them up, but instead fire splurged from her hands.  
  
"What the heck?" she looked at her hands. The demons were on fire, along with the Manor.  
  
Chris crawled in and he went to cry, but instead he blew fire out of his mouth.  
  
Piper tried to freeze the house, but instead three kitchen cabinets exploded.  
  
Adam turned on the faucet and used telekinesis to spread the word over the house. After 15 minutes, the fire was out.  
  
"I think I know what happened when you were in the Underworld," Adam bent down, catching his breath.  
  
He looked in the Book of Shadows. "The Witches' Cold," he read. "A sickness that turns witches powers into demon-like powers caused by a powdery herb used by demons."  
  
"So one of the demons' must have sprinkled evil pixy dust on us while we into the Underworld," Piper pieced together the puzzle.  
  
Phoebe scryed while Piper and Paige tried to fix all of the broken materials using a spell.  
  
"Revive our house, damaged by demon lust, fix what has been done, cure the dust," Paige said as all of the house burns were revived.  
  
"Will this come back to haunt as personal gain?" Paige asked.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," Piper said. "For now, we need to find Laurel and Rachel and Arielle before they get hit by Witches' Cold."  
  
"Can we cure the disease?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah it is just a 24 hour cold," Adam laughed.  
  
"Well then we are all defenseless except for you, since our magic will cause more destruction then good," she said.  
  
"FOUND HIM!" Phoebe jumped up. "He is hiding at the old San Francisco Fishing and Docking Company."  
  
"Why there?" Adam asked.  
  
"No clue, but Alysse will orb you there," Piper told him.  
  
Alysse did so, and Adam was roaming the old building, which was very dim.  
  
"Wait a minute, this place looks very familiar," Adam stopped.  
  
In the distance, he saw 3 dark figures. One of them orbed out as soon as Adam caught sight of him.  
  
"Gabrielle," Adam recognized the orbing. The only evil whitelighter he knew was Gabrielle.  
  
One was Layos and the other one was unrecognizable cause of the dim light.  
  
Just then, every light above turned on slowly in a domino effect.  
  
"MRONE!" Adam recognized the other demon, who escaped the night Tim Hassall died.  
  
"Yeah well I'm back with a new power," Adam smiled.  
  
Mrone shimmered to him and kicked him straight in the gut.  
  
Adam had no time to react and fell to the ground.  
  
--------------------------------------------Underworld---------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Rachel I don't think Laurel is here," Arielle said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Well, even if she was, we have no clue where to start," she said.  
  
"Uhh," Arielle was trying to think of something to say when a premonition hit her. She saw Laurel struggling as two demons took her into a dark room. Then they heard screams.  
  
Arielle looked around and saw familiarity.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
  
"This way, quick!" Arielle and her ran down a corridor and busted through a dark black door.  
  
Laurel was sitting in a chair tied up.  
  
"Wait, a trap," Rachel looked around but no one was there. Arielle used her new fire sparks to untie the rope and they said the spell to return to the Manor.  
  
--------------------------------------------Manor--------------------------- -------------------- Everyone returned back to the Manor, where Piper told them that their journey did not end there. They had to go help Adam with Layos.  
  
Alysse made another trip.  
  
"ADAM!" Rachel ran to her unconscious brother as Layos and Mrone stood over him.  
  
"YOU?" Arielle recognized him.  
  
Alysse healed Adam, and Laurel used her blinding magic. Piper threw an electric ball at Mrone, who flew backwards.  
  
Adam stood up, took one look at Mrone and blew him up.  
  
Layos laughed. "Dumb fools, soon you'll be under my poor." His eyes began to swirl and he began a Latin spell to induce hypnosis.  
  
Everyone began to get very sleeping, until Adam looked around for something to reflect his powers back at him. He caught notice of a piece of glass laying on the floor that crushed after Rachel threw his electric ball. Adam used his telekinesis and Layos had hypnotized himself.  
  
"See you later asshole" Adam said as he blew him up.  
  
Rachel wiped her forehead. "What a longggg day!"  
  
"If Mrone was a spirit, how come I could blow him up and why did he work with Layos if he wanted the Source killed anyway?" Adam turned quickly to Arielle.  
  
"I guess Layos hypnotized his spirit and resurrected his body? I have no clue this day has been a day of hell," she answered.  
  
--------------------------------------------Manor--------------------------- --------------------  
  
"I am really confused why Laurel was so perfectly in good condition," Adam told Piper.  
  
"Maybe you guys got her before the demons could." She said.  
  
"Cmon Aunt Piper. You know there is a loop hole somewhere," he said.  
  
"Oh there are about 5 loop holes, but you can't dwell on them. Relax, your time will come when you have to piece together the puzzle," she encouraged him.  
  
"Thanks Miss. Cleo," Adam laughed.  
  
Upstairs Laurel was laying down, as she began to feel very sick.  
  
ON THE NEXT CHARMED: -Laurel's attitude begins to head for a terrible downfall -The Charmed Ones face off against a group of three teenage demons who call themselves The Dark Ones.  
  
"That is so cliché. Cmon you couldn't think of a better name than that?" Adam told Riley.  
  
"Yeah cliché this!" he said as he telekinetically threw Adam onto a gate in which the top of the spikes impaled him.  
  
"No not again," Piper rushed to her nephew, who was dying on the gate. Alysse and Leo were no where to be found. 


End file.
